Livin' on the Edge
by Crimson Coin
Summary: FIN Jeff's 'Live for the Moment' attitude gets him into some trouble. Jeff-Lita. FIN Please R & R.
1. Life sucks

Livin' on the Edge  
  
Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 for all the stuff things are rated PG13  
  
Summery: Uhm.unexpected turns in events lead to . well . lots of crappy situations. Yeah I know, not too good. But give it a shot. Come on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. And when I say nothing, I really mean nothing. Hell, my floppy disk was swiped from the school's computer lab. So the superstar's belong to the WWF. It's WWF FOREVER!  
  
TimeLine: really makes no difference.  
  
Distribution: Just ask me.  
  
On with the story already.  
  
  
  
She walked down the aisle.  
  
And Jeff couldn't believe it. Lita was walking down the aisle in the most beautiful of wedding gowns. Her red hair flowed down her back like a fiery waterfall. His knees almost gave out as her eyes met his, walking towards him at the altar.  
  
Jeff exhaled in a vain attempt to steady the beating of his heart. He never saw her more beautiful, never saw her so amazing. He nonchalantly wiped his palms on his pants. After all, he was standing on an alter, making him one of the centers of attention. He looked around and those not looking in his direction were staring at Lita. His eyes scanned the room then back to her.  
  
She smiled a brilliant smile and he returned the gesture. He felt his stomach drop. Oh Crap. Not now. He breathed in then out. In then out. Calm down. He shook his head expelling any rising emotions that might happen to become visible.  
  
He turned his gaze from the walking redhead to his brother in the front row. Matt smiled, his eyes gleaming with happiness. Jeff grinned then looked back to the redhead. God, how he loved her. Everything that ever meant anything to him could be seen in the woman who was now approaching. Edge laid a comforting hand on Jeff's shoulder, completely understanding why the younger man was so worked up. "You ok?" he whispered.  
  
Jeff swallowed and nodded. "I'll be fine as soon as this thing is over."  
  
Edge frowned slightly then patted the Hardy's back. "Just try to relax." He knew how worked up his friend could get over Lita. She was in Jeff's blood. And nothing could ever eject her from him. Edge sighed as he ran a hand through his blonde locks.  
  
Edge looked at Chris Jericho, who was standing next to Matt. Chris's eyes met Edge's and no words were needed to be exchanged. Chris lowered his head, the complications of this situation overwhelming him. But he quickly shook the feeling from himself. This is Lita's day. And it should be. He looked back as the redhead continued up the aisle.  
  
Jeff rolled his shoulders back, stretching out the tense muscles. This had to be the longest procession in existence to man. I mean how long was that aisle, what about fifty feet at most. Come on, if only this thing could speed up.  
  
Christian leaned back towards the youngest Hardy. "You have the ring, right?"  
  
Jeff slipped his hand into the pocket of his tux jacket. "Yeah. I got them both."  
  
Christian smiled and turned back to watch his soon-to-be wife. Finally, she's his. 


	2. Deck the Halls

Livin' on the Edge  
  
Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 for all the stuff things are rated PG13 though there is some harsh language. Rating will change to R later when things get too racy.  
  
Summery: Uhm.unexpected turns in events lead to . well . lots of crappy situations. Yeah I know, not too good. But give it a shot. Come on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. And when I say nothing, I really mean nothing. Hell, my floppy disk was swiped from the school's computer lab. So the superstar's belong to the WWF. It's WWF FOREVER!  
  
TimeLine: really makes no difference.  
  
Distribution: Just ask me.  
  
On with the story already.  
  
  
  
Jericho, Edge and Jeff stood at the bar, leaning against it to face the guests, their tux jackets flung over the counter. Jeff turned, motioning for another drink. The bartender took his glass, mixed another and handed it back to the Hardy. Jeff swirled the drink then took a sip. "I can't believe it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Edge asked, staring into his glass.  
  
"That she's married." Jeff answered.  
  
Chris nodded. "Yeah. That one knocked me for a loop too." He sat on the stool, turning his back but still watching through the mirror behind the bar. "Of all the people she could have possibly chosen, she marries that worthless piece-a-shit brother of yours."  
  
"I know." Edge said as he and the Hardy joined Chris, sitting at the bar as well. "He's gonna hurt her. We already tried warning, telling her that. But she wouldn't listen to us. If she only realized."  
  
"what's standing right in front of her." Jeff finished.  
  
"Yeah." Edge sighed. "Do you think she knows? I mean how you feel; or what he's really like. Do you think she knows?"  
  
"I have no clue." Jeff answered.  
  
"I know this is a stupid comment, but I feel the need to say it anyway." Chris injected staring at the brown liquid in the bottom of his shot glass. "You never said anything to her and that's why you're kicking yourself in the ass."  
  
"I had my reasons." Jeff explained sipping his drink. "I was just so nervous she never thought of me that way."  
  
"And that was your mistake." Edge said, handing his empty glass to the bartender and grabbing a newly filled one. "You didn't want to take the lead and just jump ahead. And because of that she married."  
  
"A Rotten SOB." Jeff said. "Sorry. I know it's your brother and all."  
  
"Don't apologize." Edge said. "I agree with you. But he, or 'it' as you so wonderfully put it, is still my family."  
  
"And look at that." Chris pointed to the mirror. "She's been married what, two hours, and he's already looking around. He's checkin' out Lita's cousin."  
  
Jeff looked into the mirror. "What the really hot blonde one?"  
  
Chris shook his head. "No, the eighteen year old brunette. The one he's winking at. See? Look at him.licking his lips at her."  
  
Edge sighed, lowering his head. "I didn't really want to kick the crap out of my brother today."  
  
Jeff finished his drink and slammed the glass onto the counter. "That's ok. I will." And he stood, walking out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Ah damn." Chris cursed, chugging the rest of his before joining Edge in following the Hardy.  
  
The song ended, and Christian pulled away from Lita to see his best man, friend and brother walking towards him in a line. "Hey guys. Hope you're enjoying the free bar. I know how much."  
  
Jeff's fist slammed into Christian's face, knocking the blonde man to the floor. "I saw that, you son of a bitch."  
  
Christian brought a hand to his lip, noticing the blood immediately. "What the HELL!" He slowly stood, the group now drawing a crowd. Lita froze, too shocked to do anything.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean." Jeff said.  
  
"Why you." Christian lunged only to be caught by his brother. Jeff swung as well, missing when Jericho held him back. The party grew silent as the two men struggled.  
  
"Let Go!" Jeff yelled. "You don't deserve her. You never did, you friggin' piece a."  
  
"SHUT IT!" Chris screamed. "Come on, back out. Let's go get some air. Come ON!" Jeff allowed Chris to push him towards the door.  
  
Christian smiled, still being held back by his brother. "What's wrong, Jeffy? Not man enough to finish what you started."  
  
Jeff dove past Jericho towards Christian again, only to have Chris grab the back of his shirt. The Hardy fell to the ground, the buttons popping to expose his chest. But he quickly scrambled to his feet to attack again, the shirt hanging on his shoulders.  
  
Matt jumped in, helping Chris stop his brother from pummeling the other man. Chris strained, keeping Jeff back. "JEFF! OUTSIDE! NOW!" He and Matt threw the younger man to the door. Matt stayed behind, only watching.  
  
"RUNNING AWAY, YOU PUSS?" Christian yelled. "I GUESS IT'S NO DIFFERENT THEN USUAL! YOU NEVER COULD FINISH ANYWAY!"  
  
Jeff flipped his middle finger into the air as Chris pushed him through the double doors, allowing them to swing shut behind. 


	3. She did WHAT!

Livin' on the Edge  
  
Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 for all the stuff things are rated PG13 though there is some harsh language. Rating will change to R later when things get too racy.  
  
Summery: Uhm.unexpected turns in events lead to . well . lots of crappy situations. Yeah I know, not too good. But give it a shot. Come on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. And when I say nothing, I really mean nothing. Hell, my floppy disk was swiped from the school's computer lab. So the superstar's belong to the WWF. It's WWF FOREVER!  
  
TimeLine: really makes no difference.  
  
Distribution: Just ask me.  
  
On with the story already.  
  
  
  
Lita stood, silent, watching the double doors. She glanced around, noticing how her guests stood frozen at the events that just happened. After a few minutes, the DJ played another song, and the party went back to their kibitzing. Christian turned to his bride. "What in the Hell was that all about?"  
  
She slowly turned her eyes to meet Edge's. Edge just shook his head then walked away, making it quite clear he knew exactly what was going on. Lita looked to the door then back to her husband, not responding.  
  
"What are you, mute?" he asked. "That little boy of yours just punched me."  
  
"What did you do?" she asked, almost in a daze.  
  
"ME!" Christian glared at her. "What makes you think I did anything? In case you missed something.Jeff.Hit.Me." He annunciated.  
  
"I missed nothing." She hissed. "Jeff's not the kind of guy to jump off the rim and just deck someone. Something set him off."  
  
"Yeah probably all that liquor he was guzzling down." Christian quickly argued, trying to push any blame off of himself. He knew the Hardy's motivation. He also didn't think anyone was watching.  
  
The fire entered Lita's eyes. "That's it. The Liquor." She said, making the excuse to herself that Christian probably did nothing wrong.  
  
Christian smiled, realizing that he'd won. "I'm just going to go clean up." He turned his back and walked to the bathroom.  
  
Lita scowled. What did Jeff think he was doing? This is her wedding and he just about ruined it. Her mind make up, she picked up her dress and walked to the double doors, insistent on talking to the younger Hardy.  
  
+++  
  
Chris and Jeff stood outside the restaurant. Jeff paced back and forth, his shirt hanging open off his shoulders, then slammed his fist into one of the concrete pillars. He walked away, then back and punched again. He mumbled some inaudible curses as he shook off his bleeding hand then went back to pacing.  
  
"Jeff, you gotta calm down." Chris said, breaking the near two minute silence.  
  
"I can't calm down." Jeff almost yelled. "That sorry son of a bitch is."  
  
"I know what he's doing." Chris interrupted. "But you need to chill, for Lita's sake."  
  
Jeff pointed to the doors. "I did that for Lita's sake."  
  
Chris crossed his arms. "You punched her GROOM for her own sake."  
  
"YEAH!" Jeff hollered, pacing again.  
  
"That makes no sense. You can't go around punching random grooms in the face for the bride's sake. You just can't do it." Chris said. "I know you're heated and I know you probably want to wring his neck, but just chill."  
  
"I can't chill!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you better 'chill.'" A female voice yelled.  
  
Chris and Jeff turned to look at the double doors, an irate redhead standing before them. Chris glanced back to Jeff. "I'm going to go get myself a drink. When you calm down, come back in, ok?" With that said, Chris turned away, walked past Lita, and back to the party.  
  
Jeff growled then turned his back to face away from the approaching redhead. A hand grabbed his arm and spun him with a force that could've had him spinning like a top. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?" her fierce voice asked.  
  
Jeff's fiery eyes locked with hers, the anger and desire for violence dominant. "I did what needed to be done. And no, I didn't have too much to drink. As you can see, I'm perfectly sober." He turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Don't you dare walk away from me, Jeffrey." Lita hollered. "Because I swear to God, if."  
  
"What, Lita?" Jeff said, spinning to look at her, she almost bumping into him. "What'll you do, huh? It's not like you want me in your life anymore to begin with, so what would it matter." He pointed a finger to the doors. "You have him now."  
  
He turned to leave again, but a hand on his arm held him back. "Is that what you think?" she said softly, all the anger now gone from her voice. "You think I don't want you in my life anymore?"  
  
"That's part of it." He said, looking directly into her hazel eyes.  
  
Lita furrowed her brow. "What do you mean 'part'?" She let go of his arm, convinced now he wasn't leaving.  
  
Jeff sighed. "I can't tell you the rest. Even if I did, you wouldn't believe me."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Lita said, confused. "You think I don't trust you or something?"  
  
"No, that's not it." He said, cupping her face with his hands. "I just want you to know, that no matter what, I'm here for you. Ok?"  
  
She leaned forward, hugging him. "Of course, Jeff. I know that."  
  
Jeff took a moment to gather himself and clear his head considering she was pushed against his bare chest.. She's so close yet. And the vibration of her voice against his ear. He shook his head, pulling back and placing a kiss on her forehead. Not exactly where he wanted to, but it'll have to do. "Just want to make sure. No matter what, got that?"  
  
Lita nodded, extremely confused at his determination in the matter. "Yeah. I got it. Wait, where are you going?" She called as he walked away.  
  
"I think I should go." Jeff solemnly answered.  
  
"No you don't." she said, running up to grab his arm, for what now, the third time. "Please come back."  
  
"But I just."  
  
"I don't care," she said, shaking her head. "I want you there, and I know you're sorry." Little did she know that Jeff wasn't sorry in the least. "And if you don't come then I'm leaving with you."  
  
Jeff's eyes widened. What is she crazy? "Honey, you can't do that? It's ok really I."  
  
"You testing me?" She said, daring him with her eyes as she leaned back into her hip. "You don't believe me do you?" She walked past him and towards his motorbike, sitting on the back. "Where we going?"  
  
Jeff stared, wide-eyed, but speechless. Oh the restraint it took to not jump on his bike and ride away with her. But he couldn't do that. Could he? He shook his head, dispelling all the thoughts from his mind. He walked towards her, still unable to talk.  
  
"What seems to be the problem? You weren't so hesitant before. Where'd that fire go? Where's that guy who on a whim decked my husband? What happened to your 'Live for the Moment' attitude that I saw only minutes ago?" She looked at him, then leaned down, ripping away the hem of her wedding gown. "What is this in the way?" And before he could stop her, she'd ripped the entire train and hem off of her dress.  
  
His jaw dropped as she threw the fabric to the ground. She ripped her dress! His eyes trailed over her, seeing how she ripped clean, her dress now sitting just above knee level. He swallowed, praying that the look of her wouldn't set him off.  
  
"Well come on," she continued. "It's not like Adam's bike is blocking our way. If you won't come back in with me, then let's go."  
  
Christian, Edge, Jericho, and Matt, stepped through the outside doors, all eyes immediately seeing Lita on Jeff's bike. Christian's eyes fired. "What the fu."  
  
His words fell silent when he saw Jeff reach down, taking a piece of her gown, rip it into a strip and wrap his hand. He fisted his newly bandaged hand, jumped onto the bike, revved the engine, and took off, the bride sitting on the back.  
  
***Review . come on. Please. Just bring it!*** 


	4. Wow, That's Heavy

Livin' on the Edge  
  
Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 for all the stuff things are rated PG13 though there is some harsh language. Rating will change to R later when things get too racy.  
  
Summery: Uhm.unexpected turns in events lead to . well . lots of crappy situations. Yeah I know, not too good. But give it a shot. Come on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. And when I say nothing, I really mean nothing. Hell, my floppy disk was swiped from the school's computer lab. So the superstar's belong to the WWF. It's WWF FOREVER!  
  
TimeLine: really makes no difference.  
  
Distribution: Just ask me.  
  
On with the story already.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe she did that!" Christian hollered after the dust cleared. "What in the holy hell."  
  
"Just calm down." Edge said. "I'm sure Jeff just took her for a spin. That is his new bike and all; he's probably just really happy about it and wanted her to have a ride."  
  
All but Christian knew that Edge was bullshitting the entire excuse. But what could he do, tell his brother that Jeff was most likely trying to talk some sense into Lita, or maybe even run away with her. Chris nodded. "Don't worry about it. What is it, six O'clock? Your plane doesn't leave until ten tomorrow morning. They'll be back. He's gonna be Jeff, drive her up the highway a bit then come back."  
  
Christian looked to his friends, throwing his hands into the air. "Wonderful. And what am I supposed to do, huh? Go in there and casually announce that my bride felt the need, on a whim, to drive up the coast with my best man on his new motorcycle?"  
  
Matt grinned, amused at the entire situation. "Something like that. It could be worse though." All looked at him puzzled. He continued. "At least she's riding in style. He could've taken Chris's hunk-of-junk beaten up pick up truck."  
  
"Hey, that pick up may be a piece of crap," Chris said. "But it's gotten us outta a lot of situations before."  
  
Matt grinned. "Pulling my brother on Rollar blades from the back at twenty five miles an hour so he can soar up a ramp and over three parked cars is not an example of a dire situation."  
  
Edge and Chris stifled a laugh thinking back to the memorable event. Christian, however, only glowered and stormed back into the reception. Matt sighed, his humorous attitude now gone. "What does my stupid brother think he's doing?"  
  
Edhe shrugged. "I have no idea."  
  
"Yeah." Chris said. "She may be married, but if anyone can open that woman's eyes..."  
  
"It'd be my brother." Matt finished, fully understanding the situation as well.  
  
"I just hope he brings her back." Edge said.  
  
"I'm sure he will." Matt responded, looking to Chris and Edge. "Right?"  
  
Both men silently shrugged. God, they hoped he'd bring her back.  
  
+++  
  
Lita smiled. "I can't believe you did that." she said, sitting on the grass and playfully slapping his arm.  
  
Jeff smiled, looking out at the sunset. California was beautiful and damned if this wasn't the most beautiful sunset he'd ever seen. After he jumped on the bike and rode off, he'd taken her a good, forty minutes up the highway, pulling off at a gorgeous viewpoint. He didn't care if it was stupid. But now, it felt better then anything he'd ever known. The two of them, sitting in the grass at a cliff that overlooked the sandy beaches; a reddened sky and a beautiful woman - one whose red hair matched that sky - sitting at his side. Oh yeah! This is definitely one of the good days. "You dared me."  
  
"I still didn't think you'd do it." She chuckled.  
  
Jeff lay back onto his arms, staring up at the sky. "Well, hey. I'm just that damn crazy."  
  
"You certainly are." She said, lying back to join him. Her smile faded when she notice a serious expression set onto his. "What's wrong?"  
  
He paused a moment then turned his head to look at her. "You're.You're not mad at me are you?"  
  
Lita shook her head. "Mad? No. Just surprised, that's all. You did sorta drive off with the bride on her wedding day. That's really not something that's usually done."  
  
"Yeah I know." He said with a smile. "But I figured, 'Hey, why not?' Call it a wedding present."  
  
Lita looked back out to the sea. "Wedding present? This I gotta know. How is 'this' my wedding present?"  
  
Jeff looked out to the sun, pointing at the floating sphere. "Just look at that. Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" She nodded and he lowered his arm. "I know you're not much for the material stuff, but you do love nature, natural beauty. And there she is. Untarnished by the hands of man. Just call me the means of transit to the sight."  
  
Lita didn't know what to say. It's almost like he planned this. No, he couldn't have done that. But the view was amazing. She'd never quite seen anything exactly like this, especially on such an occasion. "Thank you, Jeff. But is it really?" His confused look told her to explain. "Is it really the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" he questioned, nervously.  
  
"Well, I guess I just wanted to know how special it is to you. You know, if. I don't know what I'm trying to say. Just forget it." Lita bit her lip, lowering her gaze. What was she asking? Why was she so curious all of a sudden?  
  
"Not now. You got me curious. Explain." He said turning onto his side to look her in the eyes.  
  
She refused to look his way, unsure of her own emotions as well as why she was feeling a definite charge in the atmosphere that she shouldn't be feeling. "I also know how you are, what you like. You do have an eye for beauty and the natural. I was just wondering if this means a lot to you too. You know, like it's not just any other sunset. I guess that's what I'm trying to say."  
  
Jeff smiled, lazily, turning her head with his finger to look her in the eye. When he talked to her, he wanted to see her. "Yeah it's an unorthodox present. But I'm an unorthodox kinda guy." He dropped his hand into the grass, brushing over the strands. "It's also spur of the moment. But hey, that's what I live for. The idea came to me as we were driving up the highway. And it does mean something to me. Much more then you could possibly know."  
  
He looked out towards the sun again, mesmerized by the sight. "Beauty and the natural. Two things you don't see too much of today. Like this sunset, or those crashing waves, or the look on a mother holding her child for the first time. That's real. It's beauty. Yeah." He frowned slightly. "But very few people possess this kind of beauty. It's so rare and far to come by. There are those like Mother Theresa, you know, giving it all for the love of their own."  
  
He sighed then looked up at her. "You are too. You're beautiful, to me at least. Physically gorgeous, kind, compassionate, real, intelligent, everything that most people aren't. I guess, that's why I wanted to show you this." He closed his eyes, lying back in his hands again. "Let beauty confront beauty. Even if it's only this once."  
  
The second time in minutes he had her speechless. What could she say to that? And why had he said that? No one's ever said anything like that to her before. No one's ever called her beautiful. She smiled. "Jeff." he squinted, looking up at her. Her eyes glazed with tears. "That was beautiful." And she leaned down, hugging him for all he's worth.  
  
Jeff sat up, returning the hug. The two now sitting, he tightened his grasp around her. She did the same. "No one's ever said anything like that to me before."  
  
"They should have." He responded, all seriousness in his voice.  
  
She tensed slightly at his reply and pulled away to look at him. Her breath caught at the look in his eyes, the raw emotion staring back at her. Realizing his guard had fallen, the Hardy shook his head and looked back out to the sun.  
  
She looked at the sky, then back to him, confused. "Jeff?"  
  
Jeff sighed, quickly changing the subject. "I got a lot of stuff on my mind. That's all."  
  
"Like what?" she asked, noting the change and his shady attitude, but letting it pass despite her questions; hoping that maybe he'd elaborate on his own.  
  
"I dunno. I guess I'm just worried about you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Jeff looked to the ground, picking individual blades of grass. "I know this is really bad timing and all, but its. well, it's about Jay." She didn't respond so he continued. "I just don't want him hurting you, cuz I don't want to have to kick his ass again." He clenched his teeth. "I should've so taken him down today and if it wasn't for Chris or that look in your."  
  
"Jeff, what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"He's no good for you." He finally said, looking straight into her eyes. "He never was. But maybe you see something I don't. Like I said, I just don't want you getting hurt." He looked up, watching the last half of the sun creep behind the horizon.  
  
She followed his eyes, watching as well. It startled her when he spoke again. "It's just that I love you, Li. And I couldn't handle it if."  
  
"I know." She answered.  
  
He stood, reaching down to pull her up as well. She willingly accepted his help and he led her to his bike. She stretched a leg over the body, mounting the back. He turned once more, watching the beams completely disappear, then looked back to her, his eyes fixated on her face. "I really don't think you do."  
  
***Review . come on. Please. Just bring it!*** 


	5. Timing is Everything

Livin' on the Edge  
  
Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 for all the stuff things are rated PG13 though there is some harsh language. Rating will change to R later when things get too racy.  
  
Summery: Uhm.unexpected turns in events lead to . well . lots of crappy situations. Yeah I know, not too good. But give it a shot. Come on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. And when I say nothing, I really mean nothing. Hell, my floppy disk was swiped from the school's computer lab. So the superstar's belong to the WWF. It's WWF FOREVER!  
  
TimeLine: really makes no difference.  
  
Distribution: Just ask me.  
  
On with the story already.  
  
  
  
Jericho sat on the steps of the restaurant, glancing one way then the next looking for any signs of Jeff's return. God, that boy was stupid sometimes. Not only does he floor the groom but took off with the bride the same day. Chris smiled. Oh yeah, that's definitely like Jeff. He shook his head. He'd have to teach him a lesson in subtlety. Although Chris wasn't too sure he was the best person for that lecture.  
  
He stood at the sound of a roaring engine. It had to be Jeff. And a minute later, the younger Hardy drove up to the stairs, parking his bike right there. Chris put his hands on his hips as Jeff swung his leg over, reaching out a hand to help the redhead off as well. Lita stepped ahead of Jeff and walked past Jericho, a slight smile on her face. As Jeff approached, the blonde Canadian put a hand on the Hardy's chest and turned him around. He wrapped an arm around Jeff's shoulders and started walking down the stairs. "I think we need to have a little talk about 'timing'."  
  
+++  
  
A collective gasp rang through the room as Lita entered; her guest all staring at her newly designed wedding gown. "Lita!" her husband called.  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what was coming. Christian stood in front of her, way to close for anyone's comfort. "What in the holy Hell was that? You just get up and leave? This is our wedding day. Ours. And you just pick up and."  
  
She placed a hand over his mouth, glancing behind her husband to see Edge and Matt staring at her as well. "Just relax. It's no big deal. I'm here aren't I?"  
  
Christian looked back to his brother, a confused look on both men's faces. "You're calm. Why are you so calm? He."  
  
"was being Jeff." She finished for her husband. "And that's why I love him. I know exactly what he did and we had a little talk and everything is cool." She explained nonchalantly, a concept that really pissed Christian off. "The night's young so let's just party."  
  
Lita grinned and walked away to her mother who had quite the shocked look on her face. Christian turned to look at Matt and Edge, his jaw gaping. Edge grinned as Matt chuckled under his breath. Christian shook his head. "I need a drink."  
  
Edge and Matt burst out laughing, following the blonde man to the bar.  
  
+++  
  
"Ok." Jericho said, pacing. "Now you see we need to discuss this whole running away with the bride thing."  
  
Jeff smiled, leaning against the body of his bike, his arms crossed over his chest. "What about it?"  
  
Chris shot a confused glance to Jeff as he continued pacing. "It's just not something you can do."  
  
"Why not?" Jeff said, relaxed. "I was going to head for the border with her but I figured it wasn't the wisest of things to do. I brought her back, its no big deal."  
  
Chris stopped pacing and looked right into the Hardy's eyes, not sure if the younger man was joking or serious. Either way, this boy really didn't see the problem. Chris smacked his own forehead then ran his hand down his face, running his fingers around his mouth, stretching out his jaw. "Ok I'll try this a different way. I'm going to use different experiences from your life so you'll understand what I mean."  
  
Chris rolled his shoulders then continued. "Ok. Good Timing: Pointing and laughing at your grandfather because he just told a joke. Bad Timing: Pointing and laughing at your grandfather because the mortician did a horrible make-up job. You follow?"  
  
"Yeah." Jeff answered, a grin stretching across his face as he remembered.  
  
"Alright." Chris said. "Good Timing: Jumping a park bench with your dirt bike while Adam and I are sitting on it and we are COMPLETELY aware of what you're doing. Bad Timing: Jumping the bench at the senior citizens home while three old fogies in their nineties are sitting completely UN-aware of what you are doing. We still good?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Just trust me ok." Jericho said. "I'm just trying to cover all of our possible options. Good Timing: A mugger comes up behind you trying to pick pocket your wallet and you kick him in the junk. Bad Timing: You walk into your house and all of a sudden the lights turn on, people yell surprise and jump in front of you, you freak out then kick your brother in the junk. Still following?"  
  
Jeff scratched his forehead. "I think so."  
  
Chris exhaled. "Ok. Good Timing: You pick up Lita with your jeep on a Friday in January and take her on a road trip to the Rockies for a ski- trip. Bad Timing: ." Chris grabbed the Hardy's shoulders.. "DRIVING OFF ON YOUR MOTORCYCLE WITH LITA ON WHAT HAPPENS TO BE *HER* WEDDING DAY!" He let go, brushing of the front of his tux. "Got me?"  
  
Jeff shook his head, smiling. He stood straight then walked past Chris patting the man on his shoulder. "You really need to calm down. It's not a big deal."  
  
As Jeff walked through the doors, Chris stood alone and dumbfounded. "I don't think he got me."  
  
*** Reviews.sweet precious reviews.*** 


	6. Bear thee witness

Livin' on the Edge  
  
Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 for all the stuff things are rated PG13 though there is some harsh language. Rating will change to R later when things get too racy.  
  
Summery: Uhm.unexpected turns in events lead to . well . lots of crappy situations. Yeah I know, not too good. But give it a shot. Come on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. And when I say nothing, I really mean nothing. Hell, my floppy disk was swiped from the school's computer lab. So the superstar's belong to the WWF. It's WWF FOREVER!  
  
TimeLine: really makes no difference.  
  
Distribution: Just ask me.  
  
On with the story already.  
  
  
  
THREE MONTHS LATER (NYC, New York)  
  
Matt paced the length of the locker room. He stopped then looked at his little brother, who was sitting on the bench. "I can't believe he's late. He knew we were all going out after the show, right?"  
  
Edge nodded, "Yeah. I told him."  
  
Chris shrugged. "It's Jay. He's never on time."  
  
"But I'm here before he is." Lita said, a little confused at her husband's tardiness.  
  
"Now that has to be a first." Jeff said light-heartedly.  
  
Lita scowled at him while the others snickered. "I wouldn't talk there, Rainbow Bright." She countered. "Very often it's you who we're all waiting for."  
  
Jeff stood, smirking. "Ah, yes. But who is also the one who gets most of the googly eyes?"  
  
"I do." Torrie said, the others jumping unexpectedly at the little blonde's voice. She closed the locker room door behind her and walked over to Matt, kissing him softly on the lips.  
  
"OW!" Jericho exclaimed over the other cat calls Edge was emitting. "Now that's hot stuff, if I may say so."  
  
Torrie blushed and Matt pointed an accusing finger at the two blondes. "Watch it there, you. Keep your eyes in your head and your thoughts at street-level, thank you very much."  
  
The two Canadians rolled their eyes as Jeff picked the conversation back up again. "Maybe you do, but I don't want all those guys staring at me. I may be old fashion but that's a little creepy." He placed a dramatic hand on his chest. "At least for me."  
  
Torrie rolled her eyes. "Fine, you get more women fawning over you then I do men over me. Ok?"  
  
Jeff smiled but Chris cleared his throat, the others looking to him for a response. "That is only because Matt won't disconnect himself from your ass long enough for guys to fawn. Frankly, I wouldn't want to piss him off."  
  
Edge nodded his agreement. "Neither would I." and Matt smiled as Edge continued. "The only thing he has going for him is that he's a tank."  
  
Torrie grinned, pulling at the top of his pants so the Hardy was now flush against her. "Oh he certainly has more assets then that."  
  
The comment brought a blush to the elder Hardy's face and more cat calls from those present in the room.  
  
"I hate to break into this 'call of the wild'," Lita said. "But we still have yet to find."  
  
Jeff walked to the door. "Yeah, yeah. Jay. We know."  
  
Chris jumped up from his seat. "I'll go with you."  
  
And the two men left the locker room in search.  
  
+++  
  
They walked in silence a good five minutes, a very uncomfortable five minutes. After a while, Jeff sighed, running a hand through his hair then flipping it back behind his shoulders.  
  
Chris shook his head, keeping his eyes, however, forward. "Jeff, you really need to just give up."  
  
"I can't." he answered. "I know I'm right. And one of these days, I'll win."  
  
"This isn't a contest." Chris said, an authoritative sound to his voice. "She's not some prize to be won."  
  
"Oh, believe me; I'm perfectly aware of that." Jeff said, glancing down a hall before walking past. "That's not what I meant. I mean that one of these days, he'll screw up and I'm not planning on making the same mistake twice."  
  
"Look, Jeff." Chris said, "He's been good these last few months. You're blowing away your best years on a married woman. You need to just move on."  
  
"I can't." Jeff said. "I love her too much."  
  
Chris sighed as he pushed open the door to Christian's locker room. "Well, you just have to."  
  
His words fell short as both men caught a glimpse of Christian slamming Terri up against the wall, the petite woman's legs, wrapped around his waist.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" Jeff yelled and Chris hesitated a moment before grabbing for the Hardy's waist, trying to keep the man back.  
  
Terri gasped as Christian nearly dropped the small woman. She quickly grabbed her clothes and ran out of the locker room, Chris and Jeff glaring at her as she past.  
  
Christian kept his back turned and the two men heard a zip. The blonde bent down and picked up his shirt, nonchalantly pulling it over his head. After a moment, Christian turned, a calm collective look in his eyes. He extended his arms. "Well, what are you waiting for?"  
  
Chris had to resist the urge to let go of Jeff and allow the younger man to pummel the worthless piece of garbage standing before him. Jeff snarled. "I KNEW IT! I'VE KNOWN IT ALL ALONG!"  
  
Christian laughed. "And what are you going to do? Tell her? She won't believe you. Remember, I'm the innocent husband and can do no wrong."  
  
Jeff let out a hoarse cry and pulled hard, trying to get away from Chris. Chris clenched his teeth as he used all his strength to throw the Hardy against the opposite wall, holding him against it at the shoulders. "Jeff, Stop. This will solve nothing."  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL HIM. I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"  
  
And Christian only laughed as he strolled out of the locker room. Chris watched him go then turned back to the Hardy, still forcefully holding the slightly smaller man against the wall, a hard task considering Jericho had only about fifteen pounds in his favor. "STOP!"  
  
Jeff froze at the commanding tone and only stared into Chris's eyes.  
  
Jericho refused to flinch at the anger and hatred shining through. He knew the emotions were not directed towards him, but that fire in Jeff's eyes was always almost impossible to extinguish. Chris had to think quickly. "You can't go after him, you can't."  
  
"Why not?" Jeff said through clenched teeth, the Hardy's face turning red.  
  
"Because it'll solve nothing. You'll kick the living crap outta him then he'll press charges for assault."  
  
"So what?" Jeff spat back. "He provoked, it'll never fly."  
  
"Yes, it will." Chris said. "I know you. You won't stop till he's near death, then what. You could get arrested and then he'll probably get a restraining order. Which means, you can't see Lita again."  
  
Jeff shook his head. "It means I have to stay away from him, not her!"  
  
"And you think he'll ever leave her side." Chris countered. "You'll never see her again. Do you want that, Jeff? To never see the woman you love again."  
  
Jeff breathed heavily and Chris could see the mixed emotions scrolling past in the younger man's eyes. Eventually Jeff shrugged away Chris's hands and walked to a bench, sitting down and bowing his head into his hands. Chris breathed a sigh of relief, then sat next to his friend. Jericho placed a reassuring hand on Jeff's shoulder, seeing that the younger man was near tears. "I'm sorry but I had to stop you."  
  
Jeff raised his head, staring to the ceiling and blinking back the tears. Chris could see the slight redness around his eyes. Jeff shook his head. "I knew it. I knew he'd do it. I have to tell her."  
  
Chris bolted up. "No, you can't. You can't tell her."  
  
Jeff looked to Chris, confused. "Why not? I can't keep this from her. The woman is my best friend if nothing else. I owe her the honesty."  
  
"This is an honesty she can live without." Chris answered. "Plus she'd never believe you, trust me. Jay's right. Lita will never believe he did anything wrong unless she catches him. If you say something it'll only place a wedge in your relationship."  
  
Jeff sighed, lowering his eyes. He knew Chris was right but. "It's still lying to her."  
  
"I know." Chris said. "But just trust me on this one, ok? It'll be best if we say nothing."  
  
Jeff's eyes shot back to Jericho's, that fire returning. "But he's not even remorseful."  
  
Chris refused to draw back at the anger, hoping he could calm the younger man before the emotions overtook him. "I know. And he's a dirt bag. But we, that is you and me, will keep a close eye on him. Don't worry, if he keeps it up she'll eventually find out."  
  
"He will do it again." Jeff said, a certainty in his voice.  
  
"Of course he will." The confidence evident in Jericho's. "He can't keep his dick in his pants and one day, his pants will be around his ankles while he's banging another broad and Lita will walk in. It's going to happen."  
  
Jeff grinned, sinisterly. "I am so ready. Can I."  
  
Jericho grinned too. "Yes, when we catch him and Lita's there you can beat him as much as you want."  
  
"Promise?" Jeff asked, an amused and hopeful light glinting in his eyes.  
  
Jericho nodded as he helped his friend off the bench and the two walked towards the door. "I promise that when it happens again, I will not hold you back. In fact, I'll be helping you."  
  
*** Reviews.Come on.please.just one.*** 


	7. Is that a threat?

Livin' on the Edge  
  
Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 for all the stuff things are rated PG13 though there is some harsh language. Rating will change to R later when things get too racy.  
  
Summery: Uhm.unexpected turns in events lead to . well . lots of crappy situations. Yeah I know, not too good. But give it a shot. Come on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. And when I say nothing, I really mean nothing. Hell, my floppy disk was swiped from the school's computer lab. So the superstar's belong to the WWF. It's WWF FOREVER!  
  
TimeLine: really makes no difference.  
  
Distribution: Just ask me.  
  
On with the story already.  
  
  
  
Christian strolled down the hall, a ridiculous grin stretched across his face. God, life was perfect. He could do anything he wanted, say anything he wanted and nobody would give him grief. Yeah, Jeff and Chris had caught him in the act. Oooooo! Big deal. They couldn't do a damn thing about it.  
  
Test scowled at the smaller man as he passed. Yes, in the show they were supposed to be team mates, inseparable and all. But once those cameras turned off, Test's animosity showed strong.  
  
Christian rolled his eyes at his teammate, completely aware of the other Canadian's feelings. So Test knew about his little escapades. And maybe the big Canadian had a loyalty to a certain redhead. Though Christian couldn't understand how. Lita was so dumb and naïve, how could anyone give her a second thought that way.  
  
But he shrugged the confusion off. Everything was set. He could have every woman he wanted, and by now almost had everyone in the WWE. Terri was a usual but he still needed one more, Torrie. And that wasn't likely with her involvement with the group. Not like he didn't appreciate Lita. The girl did have her qualities. She wasn't hard to look at, and damn did that girl have a build on her. Christian felt himself getting a little too worked up just thinking about the muscular redhead.  
  
He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Oh yeah, Christian really did like the muscular types. And for one reason alone. Damn was she a good screw. He nodded. Yup. The only thing Lita had going for her, in his eyes, was she was good. And hey, if he had to marry her to get it whenever he wanted, then fine. He'd just sneak around for the rest. She's too dumb to catch on anyway.  
  
Christian exhaled then raised the shroud of 'husband' before entering the locker room. And sometimes that's what saved his ass, the fact that he could act.  
  
+++  
  
Laughter echoed throughout the room as Christian entered. "Sorry I'm late, guys. Just got a little tied up."  
  
"That's ok, baby." Lita said, jumping up to give her husband a peck on the cheek. "We were just listening to Rocky here."  
  
Christian's eyes glanced over to the People's Champ. "Oh, I see."  
  
The door swung open again, Chris and Jeff walking in. Jeff shot Christian a menacing look before walking over to Edge. Chris just threw his arms into the air. "Oh wonderful. And for what do we have the pleasure of this visit. All hail, The People's Chump, The Jock!"  
  
The room resounded again, the laughter strong. The rock grinned, then quickly stepped back into character. "Oh really. Well, the Rock has this to say. The Rock thinks that you, my little man, you." he raised an eyebrow. "are deserving of the title 'People's'. And the Rock knows exactly what it should be."  
  
The others in the room sat back, enjoying the show. It was always great when Rocky and Chris would just goof on each other. Hell even Jeff gave The Rock a run for his money one day. And one had to admit, it keeps you on your toes.  
  
Chris crossed his arms over his chest, flashing a cocky grin. "I do believe you're right. But I'm thinking.The People's Jericho."  
  
That was something his character would say, and all laughed at that stupid look on his face too.  
  
The Rock stopped pacing to look at Jericho. "No No No NO NO NO NO! The Rock says that you are deserving of a much better name. You see here, The Rock shall call you NOT.The People's Jericho, but The People's Calico."  
  
Jericho's jaw dropped; The Rock started pacing again. "You see, Calico, it is NOT because you are cute and cuddly and endearing, NO! But it is because you are. a puss."  
  
Jericho eye's flashed angrily. "I'm the King of The Wooooooooorld. And I think that."  
  
"It doesn't Matter what you think." The Rock interrupted. "IF YOU SMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLAH.What The Rock.is.Cookin!"  
  
"Woooooooo!" Edge exclaimed, standing from the bench to clap. The others joined in as well. "Marvelous performance."  
  
The Rock slipped out of character. "Thanks. I've been waiting all day to use that one."  
  
Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Well, thanks."  
  
"Awwwww." Lita cooed, walking over to her friend and hugging him. "The People's Chump, The Jock was really good too."  
  
Jeff shook his head. "I don't know man, you're sorta loosin' your touch."  
  
"Oh shut up," Chris said, jokingly. "I haven't seen you go one on one with him in a long time."  
  
Jeff smiled. "That's cuz I learned a long time ago that he kicks my ass."  
  
Edge nodded. "I'll have to admit, I think that you are number one in impromptu character cuts."  
  
Everyone agreed and gave another round of applause. "Alright, guys. Who's up for that drink?" Edge said walking to the door and out.  
  
"I could definitely use one." Jeff said as he stood.  
  
Jericho waited for Jeff to walk to him, then wrapped an arm around the Hardy's shoulder, the two walking to the door. "One? After the beating I just took, I'm ready for about four."  
  
Matt lifted Torrie up off his lap, cradling the woman in his arms as he walked to the door. Torrie shot him an incredulous look. "I hope you're not planning on walking into the bar like this?"  
  
Matt flashed a sinister grin. "Actually I had some other plans."  
  
Torrie giggled as the door swung shut behind them.  
  
Lita chuckled. "It looks like they're not in. You coming, Rocky."  
  
"Yeah, in a sec, Red." He answered. "Can I just say something to Jay before we go.you know privately?"  
  
"Of course." She said, a beautiful smile gracing her face. She grabbed her bag then left the locker room, the Rock and Christian now alone.  
  
"What's going on?" Christian asked.  
  
Rock walked towards Christian, placing an arm over the blonde man's shoulder. "You see, I want you to know that Lita is very important to me. Just like she is important to Andrew and to The Hurricane, or Gregory Helms, whatever you want to call him. She is actually very important to us. But you are not."  
  
Christian shifted uncomfortably but The Rock only grinned. "I also want you to know that we are onto you. And just because Jeff and Chris and Matt won't beat the living hell outta you, doesn't mean that we won't. You see, if we do that, and the consequences are that she won't speak to us again?" The Rock brought his face inches from Christian's before speaking in a threatening tone. "We'd still do it."  
  
The Rock pulled back, patting the petrified blonde man on the shoulder before grinning. "Just so we're on the same page." And The Great One picked up his gym bag and walked out of the locker room.  
  
*** Reviews.Come on.please.just one.*** 


	8. I see it in your eyes

Livin' on the Edge  
  
Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 for all the stuff things are rated PG13 though there is some harsh language. Rating will change to R later when things get too racy.  
  
Summery: Uhm.unexpected turns in events lead to . well . lots of crappy situations. Yeah I know, not too good. But give it a shot. Come on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. And when I say nothing, I really mean nothing. Hell, my floppy disk was swiped from the school's computer lab. So the superstar's belong to the WWF. It's WWF FOREVER!  
  
TimeLine: really makes no difference.  
  
Distribution: Just ask me.  
  
On with the story already.  
  
Jeff stood in the men's room, his hands on either side of the sink as he looked into the mirror. After Rock and Christian had come out of the building, all had gone to one of the local bars, celebrating the night's events. And no matter how hard he tried, Jeff couldn't keep the look of disgust or hatred from his face. Seeing Christian slamming Terri against that wall really set him off. And how he wanted to wring his hands around that damn Canadian's neck. He clenched the sides of the sink, his muscles tensing as he bowed his head.  
  
"You ok, buddy."  
  
Jeff looked up into the mirror to see a concerned Edge standing behind him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tense, you know."  
  
Edge nodded, then walked over to one of the urinals. "I can't help but notice the way you've been glowering at my brother tonight. And more so then usual."  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
The question brought a snicker from the tall blonde. "Oh yeah. Blatantly obvious."  
  
"I thought I was hiding it pretty well." Jeff sighed.  
  
After a flush and a zip, Edge turned, giving a slight chuckle. "Hiding? Jeff, when he came out of the arena, you spat at his feet and called him a jackass before taking off on your bike. I wouldn't exactly call that nonchalant."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"But seriously, what's wrong?" Edge asked, concern most apparent in his features.  
  
Jeff pushed himself up off the sink, rolling back his shoulder. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. But it doesn't look like you'll let me be 'til I tell you so." The Hardy cracked his knuckles. "Chris and I walked in on your little brother bangin' Terri against the wall. And don't look at me like that, cuz I know what I saw."  
  
"You sure?" Edge said, too shocked to say anything else.  
  
Jeff nodded, a determined look in his eyes. "Yeah, and I was about to kill him. But Chris stopped me."  
  
Edge shook his head. "I don't believe it." As Jeff's anger flared, Edge raised his hands, submissively. "Not that I think you're lying. I believe you saw something. There's just gotta be another explanation."  
  
"I saw what I saw." Jeff spat. "And Chris saw it too." Jeff walked past Edge and to the window at the other side of the restroom.  
  
"Jeff, what are you doing?" Edge asked as Jeff opened the window. Edge's eyes widened. "Jeff, JEFF! What the."  
  
"I gotta get outta here." The younger man said as he flung his leg out the open window.  
  
"There is a door." Edge said, grabbing the Hardy's other leg in an attempt at stopping him from making the fifteen foot drop.  
  
Jeff sat on the windowsill, one leg inside and one out as he locked eyes with Edge. "And if I use the door Lita or Chris will just try to stop me. And to be frank, it's one O'clock in the morning and I can't look at your brother anymore without choking him or breaking him in two. So I better go and find some other way to vent this aggression before I cripple him."  
  
That said, Jeff swung his other leg out, exhaled and jumped to the ground; his knees bending as the Hardy rolled on impact. Edge ran to the window and called, "WHAT SHOULD I TELL THEM?"  
  
Jeff looked up and smiled. "Tell them I jumped out a window." He let out a laugh and ran to his bike, starting her up. After she revved, he shifted into gear and sped off down the road. +++  
  
**11:00 am the following day**  
  
Lita paced the floor of her hotel room. "Where the hell is he?"  
  
Chris could only shrug from his seat in the corner. "I don't know. But he can't be in that much trouble, right? I mean if he was he'd of called me."  
  
"I suppose you're right." She sighed, sitting down on one of the queen sized beds in her room.  
  
Edge crawled down to the foot of the bed, placing a hand on Lita's shoulder. "Don't worry. He does this all the time and you know it."  
  
"I know!" the redhead yelled, slamming her fists into the bed for emphasis before standing. "I just hate it when he does." She exhaled and walked to the door, opening it to look down the hall.  
  
Edge sighed, getting up to join her and was soon followed by Chris, all three now standing in the hall.  
  
Christian only rolled his eyes and settled further back on his bed. What was the damn friggin deal? So Jeff took a gallivant. Big whoop. He shook his head then grabbed the remote off the other bed. Stupid kid. Always getting mixed up and charging around like he doesn't have a care in the world. Christian furrowed his brow. And why in the hell was his wife.HIS.so worried about him.  
  
With a grunt, Christian turned on the television to watch the local news. His eyes widened at the first story. "Guys!" he called. "I think I found him."  
  
The others charged back into the room, looking to Christian. But the blonde man only pointed at the screen; Lita, Edge, and Jericho all looking to where he pointed.  
  
'And our top story this evening is breaking news. We're going live now to Jose Garcia on location. Jose?'  
  
'Thank you, Diana. The chase began early this morning at a local bar. Sergeant Jameson issued a statement not five minutes ago that the perpetrators have been caught, arrested and are now in custody.'  
  
The television flashed to a press panel, a decorated police officer standing at the pulpit. "Interstate Route 80 has been re-opened to motorists as of 10:30 this morning. I am pleased to report that even though the high speed chase endangered the lives of many commuters, there are no reports of any serious injuries."  
  
"But what of the bikers?"  
  
"The bikers are fine." A clip of the chases came onto the screen as the sergeant continued. "As you can see here, the first skidded out on a great deal of sand while his pursues were too close to compensate and skidded as well"  
  
Lita gasped as she saw the familiar motorcycle in the lead hit the patch of sand, the others following closely behind.  
  
The sergeant continued. "The accident looks worse then it is. The first biker released the handlebars and jumped from the bike right before impact. After he jumped, he went limp and though he was thrown fifty feet, was able to stand up and walk towards us. The others are in a bit more serious condition. Two are being hospitalized while one is also in our custody. We have no further information at this time."  
  
Chris's cell phone rang. All jumped at the sound as the blonde man answered. "Hello.JEFF? ." Lita sprang to her feet, running to Chris's side asking questions, but Chris shushed her with his hand as he spoke to the Hardy. "What? . Yeah ... ok ." Chris smiled. "What do you mean, 'Don't tell Lita'. It's kinda hard not too. I mean you were all over the news.Yeah, really.HOW MUCH?" Chris jumped to his feet. "I don't have that kind of money.what do you mean, 'damages'?" Chris lowered his head into his hands. "Yeah, I'll see what I can do.yeah. Look, right now you are in no position to tell me anything so if she wants to come then she's going to come, ok? . Do you want me to bail you out? . I thought so. I'll be there soon.bye."  
  
Chris clicked his phone shut and reluctantly looked up. Lita spoke first. "Oh my God, Jeff. Is he ok? No injuries? Where is he?" she straightened and asked the following question with an authoritative air. "How much?"  
  
Chris paused a moment going through all her questions in his head. "Yes. No. Jail. Three grand."  
  
"THREE GRAND!" Edge screamed. "What the hell did he do?"  
  
Chris shrugged his shoulders. "He only had four minutes but he said he'd explain later. Now I just gotta find a way to get three grand. That's not the kind of cash I just carry around."  
  
Lita sighed as she walked over to her bag, pulling out a brown book and shoving it into her back pocket. "So let's go."  
  
Chris ran forward, grabbing the redhead's arm. "NO, sweetie. I can't let you pay for it. It's too much money. I'll find something else. I promise."  
  
Lita paused, pulling the book from her back pocket then looked into his eyes, a strange sadness mirrored in his and hers. "There's no other place. You said last night you only have sixty dollars in your checking account. Adam only has about two hundred, plus this is not our combined account." She held the checkbook close to her chest. "This is my money. Mine. Not mine and Jay's but mine. And I will spend it as I please."  
  
Jericho closed his eyes, unbelieving of the love and determination shining in Lita's eyes. Maybe it was only him but there was something about that look. Something that screamed more then friendship towards the Younger Hardy. Chris looked to Christian and noticed the hateful glare on the other man's face. Ok. So it wasn't only him. Cuz it looks like Christian can see it too.  
  
***So just like my other one.a farewell to the year ending, not finished yet, I assure you. I will however update them all upon my return. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA .hahahahahaha.ha.yeah*** 


	9. Explanations

Livin' on the Edge  
  
Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 for all the stuff things are rated PG13 though there is some harsh language. Rating will change to R later when things get too racy.  
  
Summery: Uhm.unexpected turns in events lead to . well . lots of crappy situations. Yeah I know, not too good. But give it a shot. Come on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. And when I say nothing, I really mean nothing. Hell, my floppy disk was swiped from the school's computer lab. So the superstar's belong to the WWF. It's WWF FOREVER!  
  
TimeLine: really makes no difference.  
  
Distribution: Just ask me.  
  
On with the story already.  
  
Jeff stepped outside the police station doors, outstretching his arms as he inhaled deeply. "Just smell that sweet Jersey air." He coughed. "Ain't it great?"  
  
Lita and Chris looked at each other then back to Jeff, awed at his attitude. Chris shook his head, taking the younger man by the arm to lead him towards Lita's car. "Jeff, I think you really hit your head. I mean, are you daft or something."  
  
Jeff smiled as he hopped into the back seat. "Not at all. What's with the long faces? Oh and Li, I swear baby, I'll pay you back with interest."  
  
Lita sat down in the driver's seat. "I don't want your money. I want you to tell me what happened?"  
  
"Can I at least wait until we're all together? That way I only have to say it once."  
  
Chris nodded and the three rode back to the hotel, an uncomfortable silence hanging in the atmosphere. He knew what it was, well at least part of it. Whenever Lita was around Jeff there was something. He didn't know how to describe it other than, something. But now, something was different. It was 'extra something.'  
  
+++  
  
Jeff strolled into Lita's hotel room, taking a seat in the far corner. Chris and Lita entered behind him, both immediately sitting on the bed closest the Hardy.  
  
"Jeff." Edge called. "You're back. God, you ok?"  
  
Jeff smiled at his friend. "Oh yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Edge sat next to Lita, the three now watching the Hardy anxiously. Christian just threw his hands in the air. "Look at you three. Sitting there all excited to here about his story." The blonde man walked towards the Hardy, pointing a finger at the younger man. "You are so STUPID. What in the hell is your problem? You know, Jeff, maybe you should consider growing up. And you'd better pay back every penny she spent on bailing you out."  
  
Jeff stood, confronting the other man. "First of all, any financial exchanges between Lita and I are just that. Between the two of us. And considering none of your money was involved, I suggest you keep your own damn mouth shut. Secondly, I have only one problem and that is you. And those problems do not need to be stated because you know exactly what I mean."  
  
Christian clenched his teeth before walking out the door, slamming it behind him. After he left, the Hardy let out a sigh, falling into the chair. When he looked up, a different look appeared. Much different then the others have ever seen on him. Jeff looked, tired.  
  
"What happened, baby?" Lita cooed, not noticing the strange glances she received from Chris and Edge for using the endearment.  
  
"First, I gotta know why you jumped out the window?" Chris asked.  
  
And Jeff smiled. "Well, I know if I went out the door, one of you would have seen me and tried to stop me."  
  
"Oh God forbid we stopped you from getting arrested." Lita said.  
  
"Funny." Jeff responded. "But I wasn't planning on getting arrested."  
  
"And here we thought you were." Chris said, sarcastically. "But the window?"  
  
"Yeah the window." Jeff said. "Why is it so hard to."  
  
"I just don't get it." Chris said, pausing a moment while he thought. "I mean. it's a window! For looking and breezing.not for exiting. The window?"  
  
Jeff smiled. "Yeah, a window. You know.jump tuck and roll, Sweet Jesus you'll break your ankles divin' out, window. So anyway, when I left I knew exactly what I was planning on doing. Getting caught however, was never a variable. Just a minor inconvenience." And as Chris opened his mouth, Jeff held up a finger. "Which I intend to repay ten fold."  
  
"Skip this stuff. What happened?" Edge asked.  
  
Jeff leaned back into the chair. "Well, I needed to vent.for reasons that shall remain secret until they can be safely disclosed. Let's just say I saw a lot of shit, didn't like it and needed to get some pent up aggression off my chest."  
  
Lita's wide eyes looked to Jericho, noticing his down turned head. Did he know these 'secrets'? Oh yeah. He definitely did. And she'd get it out of one of them eventually.  
  
Jeff continued. "So I just drove around for a bit. And eventually found myself at this bar. I walked in and some big buff biker dude was standing right in front of me. We'll just say that words were exchanged starting with 'What the hell kind of pussy bike is that?' and ended with 'I'll show you why the Hurricanes are better then the Rangers.' It wasn't until I knocked him onto the ground that I noticed the 'Hell's Angels' jacket he was wearing."  
  
"You floored a Hell's Angel?" Edge asked, incredulous of his friends comment.  
  
"Damn Straight, I did." Jeff leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "And for future notice, picking a fight with one of the Hell's Angels is not a wise thing. Those guys are like the musketeers. All for one, one for all kinda stuff. Well the whole place erupted and within minutes I was slammed through the pool table then thrown into the fuse ball machine. I took that as a sign to get the hell out. So, I played unconscious while they turned back into the fight. When I was convinced no one could see me, I jumped to my feet and ran to the door. Mind you, made much more difficult with a bruised back. I hopped on my bike and started her up when four of them ran out too. They pointed at me and hollered, 'Get back here you.' I'll delete the obscenities that they called me since there's a lady in the room."  
  
"But when push came to shove, I'm running for my life. The Hell's Angels are chasing me, and the state troopers are chasing them. So I managed to get on a super highway then came to the conclusion that I should just sort of.go. And that's what I did. In a way, I'm glad about that patch of sand cuz another half hour and I'da been outta gas then have sooooooo gotten my ass kicked."  
  
Jeff shrugged, settling back into the chair. "So I figured, I'd take my chances with the cops. I wiped out like I always practiced.the whole stunt man gone horrible wrong kind of thing." Jeff smiled. "Apparently, Harley's are much harder to control in a skid. Thank God, the cops were right there cuz they kept the one that could walk away from me. Although I was about ready to charge him headlong into the gut with my helmet. But Hey! Whatever floats their boat. Anyway, since it's my first major offense - that I was caught for, mind you - I got a three month probationary period and just that big ass fine to get outta jail. Some of it is going for the fuse ball machine."  
  
Jeff cracked his neck. "The one cop told me I was damn lucky to get away when I did, cuz they found like six inch knives on these guys. I'm just thinking 'Holy Shit' and the cops were like 'Holy Shit' when they found them things on them. We had a communal 'Holy Shit' feel and thank the lord kinda thing. So I guess it's just my lucky day."  
  
The others could only stare, completely dumbfounded. Jeff couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips at the look. After a few minutes, Chris raised a finger, inquisitively. "But the window?"  
  
***back in the swing of things.generally. Reviews are more then welcome*** 


	10. Rotten

Livin' on the Edge  
  
Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 for all the stuff things are rated PG13 though there is some harsh language. Rating will change to R later when things get too racy.  
  
Summery: Uhm.unexpected turns in events lead to . well . lots of crappy situations. Yeah I know, not too good. But give it a shot. Come on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. And when I say nothing, I really mean nothing. Hell, my floppy disk was swiped from the school's computer lab. So the superstar's belong to the WWF. It's WWF FOREVER!  
  
TimeLine: really makes no difference.  
  
Distribution: Just ask me.  
  
On with the story already.  
  
"Chris!"  
  
The blonde man shrugged, looking at Lita. "What? I just don't understand why he didn't try to sneak out. I mean Adam could've covered his retreat and we'd have never known."  
  
Lita bowed her head into her hand. "Did you not hear what happened beyond that?"  
  
"Oh I heard it." Chris answered. "And knowing Jeff, it doesn't surprise me in the least. It was only a matter of time until he got arrested. Chased by Hell's Angels, on the other hand, somewhat unexpected. But still well within the 'not surprised' range."  
  
"Yeah, that was a little unexpected for me too." Jeff leaned forward, wincing.  
  
Lita shot up, immediately kneeling at her friend's side. "What is it? Are you ok?"  
  
Jeff waved away her concern, standing anyway. The pain obvious on his face. "Yeah. Yeah. It's probably from the pool table. I don't think they removed the billiard balls first so."  
  
"So we can probably play pool on your back." Edge said, smiling.  
  
Jeff nodded, grabbing the bottom of his shirt. "Yeah. You wanna see."  
  
"Damn Straight, I wanna see." Chris said, standing now as the Hardy removed his shirt. The younger man turned, exposing his back to his three friends. "Oh man." Chris couldn't help but laugh. "8 Ball shoulder socket."  
  
Jeff laughed at Chris's play on words and turned back to look at his friends. Edge and Chris had those stupid grins on their faces. But Lita, however, looked about to cry. A serious expression fell onto Edge's face as he approached the redhead. "Aw, Sweetie. There's no need to be upset."  
  
"No need to be upset?" Lita reiterated, incredulously. "He could be dead between the bikers, the accident.I have every reason to be upset. How can you laugh at his bruises? They could've crippled him. And you say I..." She wiped away a tear, turned and ran into the bathroom.  
  
Jeff bit his lip. "Ah man." He fell back into the chair, closing his eyes.  
  
Edge just shook his head and flopped back onto the bed. "Do you think we should go after her?"  
  
"Nah." Chris answered, joining Edge. "She'll just have to get it outta her system."  
  
"Yeah I suppose so." Edge said.  
  
A stilled silence fell in the room. No one spoke. And they heard nothing from the bathroom. After a few minutes Edge looked to Jeff. "They threw you from the Pool table into the fuse ball machine?"  
  
Jeff smiled. "Yeah. You wanna see the goalie on my hip."  
  
+++  
  
Christian stormed down the hall. How dare he? How dare Jeff Hardy accuse him? That boy wasn't completely in the clear. What ever happened to 'Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's wife'? It certainly didn't appear as if Jeff's heart was free of sin.  
  
Of course he wasn't all clean either. That whole adultery clause probably applied to him now. Christian shook his head. But that didn't count. It only matters if when one says his vows, he meant them. And Christian sure as hell didn't mean his. 'Love her and Honor her. Promise to be good to her in good times in bad in sickness and in health.' Fine he said those. But he never said 'loyal.' No, Christian never promised to be loyal during those vows.  
  
Granted, that premise was usually a given. But he still never said the words.  
  
And what in the hell was his wife doing bailing that jackass outta jail anyway? She took three grand from her own pocket. And knowing Jeff, none of it will probably be returned. The irresponsible louse.  
  
Yeah, he knew Jeff. He knew the man loved Lita. And more then just a friend. It's also part of the reason why he married her. Christian snickered. Oh yeah, what a jab. He couldn't stand Jeff from the start. There was just something about him. Maybe his lack of responsibility. that free spirit. That boy lived in his own world, uncaring of anything that happened here.on EARTH. Taking flying leaps off of cages and ladders and set pieces. Idiot. He'll be dead or paralyzed by thirty at this rate. No, Jeff certainly wasn't smart. Plus for being an idiot, the company rewarded him. Jeff got all the title shots.Jeff got all the promos.Jeff got all the fame.  
  
But he didn't get Lita. No, that was one thing Christian was able to take from him. Jeff had everything his professional career could want.but Christian beat him to the trophy. He couldn't take the titles or the fame.but he could take what that idiot loved most. And that's just what he did.  
  
And Christian wasn't really concerned once that gold band adorned the redhead's finger. It was over. Jeff had no chance in hell of getting her now. He swore that Lita never returned the Hardy's feelings. Jeff was alone in love and that was all there was to it.  
  
However, after tonight.Christian wasn't so sure. That look in his wife's eye. He knew that look. It was the same look that Jeff usually gives her.  
  
Christian punched the wall as he continued down the hotel stairs and to the second floor. Lita was his and only his. He wouldn't lose her now. She's all that Jeff really wants, and as long as Christian had her.he could glorify in watching the Hardy suffer.  
  
Speaking of which.he hasn't rubbed it in Jeff's face lately. Mental Note: Rub sexual relations with Lita in Jeff's face.  
  
Christian stopped outside one of the hotel rooms, knocking on the door.  
  
After some scuffling, the door opened and Stacy Keibler stood before him. "Jay." She said, surprised. "What are you doing here? Where's."  
  
Christian pushed himself into the room. "Shut up." He demanded before kissing the woman hard. And Stacy let out a moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kicking the door shut.  
  
***REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I LOVE THEM. REALLY I DO *** 


	11. Flutters?

Livin' on the Edge  
  
Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 for all the stuff things are rated PG13 though there is some harsh language. Rating will change to R later when things get too racy.  
  
Summery: Uhm.unexpected turns in events lead to . well . lots of crappy situations. Yeah I know, not too good. But give it a shot. Come on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. And when I say nothing, I really mean nothing. Hell, my floppy disk was swiped from the school's computer lab. So the superstar's belong to the WWF. It's WWF FOREVER!  
  
TimeLine: really makes no difference.  
  
Distribution: Just ask me.  
  
On with the story already.  
  
Lita sat in the bathroom, her knees pulled tightly against her chest. She didn't know why.but she couldn't help the shudders from coursing through her body. Six inch knives. They had six inch knives on them. And what if one of them managed to shove one into Jeff. She didn't know what she'd do.  
  
She looked up at the sound of laughter from the other room. A frown marred her face as she reached up for a rubber band, tying back her red hair so it didn't hang on her neck. How could they take it so lightly? She understood Jeff. He never took anything seriously.well most things. And she supposed if he didn't laugh about it, he'd probably be traumatized. But why the others? They didn't seem worried in the least.  
  
Lita sighed. Why was it she was the only one remotely frightened by this? When she saw his bike skid out on that sand, her heart leapt into her throat. God, the thought of him being hurt just scared her to death.  
  
She furrowed her brow. But why did she feel this way? When he first saw her after being released, why did her stomach flutter so? Why did her heart pound so quickly when he looked at her? Why did her skin crawl when he ran to her and hugged her, lifting her into the air?  
  
She was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of laughing outside the bathroom and a door closing. Then silence.  
  
She waited a moment then heard a soft knock on the door. "What'd you want?" Her voice never sounded that insecure before.  
  
"Baby, it's me. Can I come in?"  
  
"No one's stopping you." She replied, coolly.  
  
The door slowly opened and Jeff stepped in, his eyes instantly finding her on the floor. "Oh, Lita."  
  
When he kneeled on the floor, she looked up at him. "It's not that funny, you know."  
  
"I'm so sorry." He said, reaching out to touch her cheek. "I didn't mean to frighten you. It just *is* kind of funny if you really think about it."  
  
She shook her head, pulling away. "No, it's not. They had knives and the accident. You could've died, Jeff. How is that funny?"  
  
Jeff smiled, as he sat next to Lita, urging her to sit in his lap. She resisted at first but then allowed it. And Jeff gasped when her hands rested on his bare chest. Damn, he knew he forgot something. He took some slow breaths, trying to ignore the way his muscles jumped at her touch. "I'll tell you how it's funny."  
  
She shook her head against him, nestling further into his arms. "It's not. You could be dead. You could be unconscious or."  
  
"But I'm not." Jeff said, tucking her head under his chin and wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Look sweetheart, you know me, right?" He felt her nod. "You actually know me damn well. Which means you know that I see the good in every situation."  
  
She didn't say anything but only absently twirled his chest hair around her finger. He expelled a breath before continuing. "So think of all the plusses that came out of this. I can confidently say that my bike is not a 'pussy bike' considering my 'pussy bike' out ran their apparent 'not so pussy' bikes."  
  
Lita couldn't hold back the laugh. "No you certainly don't have a pussy bike."  
  
Jeff smiled, happy that she seemed to lighten. "And how many people can say that they flew fifty feet over their handle bars and walked away from it. I don't know too many people who can claim that. And so I have a criminal record. Big deal. And you can't tell me you don't see the humor in the fact that not only are there pool balls bruised into my back, but they are oddly shaped like the Constellation Gemini. Which is sorta ironic in itself."  
  
She pulled back from him, shooting him a glare, but a glare she could only hold for a few seconds before smiling. "I hate you, you know. Why is it I can never stay mad at you?"  
  
"Because I'm just that damn loveable." Jeff answered, a winning grin on his face.  
  
And he was rewarded by Lita's laughter as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm just glad you're ok." She whispered. "I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to you."  
  
Jeff pulled her closer, lowering his head and placing a soft kiss on her neck. He felt her quick intake of breath, but refused to release her. "You've got nothing to worry about. I ain't going anywhere as long as I got a say in things."  
  
***I know it's short, but I couldn't really pair it with anything. So a short one for a change. Review away. Heh heh, things getting a little racey huh? *** 


	12. Chapter X aka IT'S ABOUT TIME

Livin' on the Edge  
  
Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 for all the stuff things are rated PG13 though there is some harsh language. Rating will change to R later when things get too racy.  
  
Summery: Uhm.unexpected turns in events lead to . well . lots of crappy situations. Yeah I know, not too good. But give it a shot. Come on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. And when I say nothing, I really mean nothing. Hell, my floppy disk was swiped from the school's computer lab. So the superstar's belong to the WWF. It's WWF FOREVER!  
  
TimeLine: really makes no difference.  
  
Distribution: Just ask me.  
  
On with the story already.  
  
RAW THE FOLLOWING WEEK  
  
Chris strolled down the hall at the arena. Despite recent events, things weren't really that bad. Well, if one forgets about Jeff's battered carcass, Christian's cheating ass, Lita's broken heart, and his own migraine. But beyond that everything was ok. Oh yeah, everything was just fine.  
  
Chris shook his head as he turned the corner towards the locker room he shared with Jeff. Surprisingly, the minute they were paired as a tag team his popularity shot through the roof. Matt and Jeff went their separate ways as a team, both staying face.and now he was finally a face again too. Although things were still awkward considering they kept Lita with Jeff and therefore him ... and not Matt. And it certainly made the evenings very interesting.  
  
He sighed as he pushed the door open just as the multi-colored Hardy started applying his florescent makeup. "Hey," He said uneventfully.  
  
Jeff turned his head to look at Jericho. "Hey, man. What's up?"  
  
Jericho shrugged, sitting on one of the benches. "Not too much. I still say you shouldn't do your match tonight."  
  
Jeff grinned, staring back into the full length mirror, twirling the tube of body paint between his fingers. "Nah, I'll be fine. I just don't know which look to go for tonight."  
  
"Well, you went for the raccoon look last time." Jericho said.  
  
"Yeah, so I was thinking like a badger thing tonight." Jeff said, lightly.  
  
Jericho raised his hand into the air. "There you go. Perfect. And next week you can try for a nifty Mallard Duck."  
  
Jeff turned and smiled. "Only if you be the Canadian Goose."  
  
Jericho let out a hearty chuckle. "If Vince allows it, then that's cool with me."  
  
Jeff nodded and turned back to the mirror, starting to apply his body paint. "You know, I think its funny they have us fighting Christian and Test for the Tag Titles tonight."  
  
"I know." Chris answered. "Although when they attack Lita, it just pisses me off. I mean, we've been undefeated as a tag team since they paired us and why do we lose.because they ram her into the steel stairs and of course, you go to her while they roll me up. What the hell is that! It's so lame."  
  
Jeff tensed. "That really pisses me off too. But I suppose it's fitting that I should hate him in life and in the show. That way I don't have to worry about slipping out of character and all."  
  
"I do have one suggestion." Chris said, standing up and walking to the Hardy. "I think you should try to be a little more discreet about your hatred towards Jay."  
  
Jeff looked up as Chris leaned against the wall next to the mirror. "Why? I'm not one to be fake."  
  
"I don't mean be fake. I just mean to tone it down a bit."  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes, flipping his hair back out of his face. "Do you have any idea the will power that involves?"  
  
Chris grinned. "Yes, I do. I'm doing pretty good.so you should be just fine." He looked down to his watch. "And it's just about show time. So let's go find Lita then you can get all your aggression out in the ring. The more realistic, the better right?"  
  
"Are the Assclowns ready?" a voice called from the door.  
  
Jeff's eyes shot towards the voice, immediately drinking in the sight of the redhead smiling in the doorway. God, she looked great. They had her going on this exotic angle now and damn with those leather pants and tight red shirt. Plus she wore her hair down and the eye liner enhancing her hazel eyes.  
  
Lita blushed a bright red and Jeff looked to Chris, realizing the two of them stood there like idiots.their jaws nearly on the floor and their tongues uncoiling almost to the door. Jeff cleared his throat. "Uh.yeah. I, uhm, I just need to finish with my makeup. Give me a sec."  
  
She nodded and left the room. Chris turned to Jeff. "Damn man, she even had me with that one."  
  
Jeff exhaled as he finished up his make up. "Tell me about it."  
  
+++  
  
"Oh, Jeff, my man.that was great." Jericho said as he followed Jeff into their locker room. "I mean, I know Vince said improvise the match, but that was just."  
  
Jeff smiled as he grabbed a towel off the bench. "I couldn't help it. Vince said ruthless aggression and that's just what I was."  
  
"But I don't think he meant that far."  
  
Jeff only shrugged. "Hardcore rules is Hardcore rules. He improvised the Unprettier on a ladder on me.and I improvised a Sledge Hammer to the groin on him."  
  
The two burst out laughing as their door swung open. Their expressions immediately darkened at the visitor before them. "What the hell was that?"  
  
Jeff stepped in front of Jericho, pushing the blonde man behind him. "I figured it would serve to help you keep your dick in your pants for a while."  
  
Christian inched into the room. "You are damn lucky, boy, that nothing is damaged from that stunt you pulled." He smiled. "But I think I know the real reason why you did it."  
  
Jeff shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh I think you do." Christian answered. "You're jealous."  
  
Jeff smirked. "Oh I don't think I have anything to be jealous about in that department."  
  
Christian slinked his way over to a bench and sat down. "No, you're jealous because of what I do with it." The blonde's eyes met the Hardy's noticing the fire beginning to kindle. "Did you ever wonder how tight she is?"  
  
Jeff clenched his teeth and fists, restraining the immediate anger that fueled. But Christian only continued. "You know, when she throws her head back in a fit of passion and I can feel that red hair on my legs. Oh she's good. She's damn good. Too bad you won't be feeling it anytime soon."  
  
Chris's eyes shot from Christian to Jeff. No, this certainly wasn't good. Jeff was going to pop. He knew it.the kid was going to pop. And Chris didn't really know if he wanted to stop him this time.  
  
Christian stood up, stretching out his back as he did so. "I've had some loose ones and some tight ones, but nothing really compares to her. Well, she's no knock-out that's for sure but she certainly can give Stacy a run for her money when it comes to legs. And she's not really much to talk to but when her mouth is doing what it should be.she's something else. Yeah, she certainly is a good fu."  
  
Jeff let out a scream as he lunged towards Christian. The blonde barely had time to register when the younger man speared him into the lockers, knocking the wind right out of his lungs. When they slid to the ground, Christian pulled back and punched hard, nailing the Hardy across the jaw with a force that knocked Jeff off of him.  
  
Christian stood and dove at the Hardy, both crashing to the ground as the two unloaded punch after punch into the other. After a hard jab, Christian stood with a smirk and began to walk away. But Jeff wiped the blood from his split lip and leapt up, tackling the other man from behind. Christian's head hit the cement floor hard and the blonde had to struggle to remain conscious. But nothing stopped Jeff. The younger man jammed his knee into Christian's ribs.  
  
As the Canadian groaned, Jeff stood pulling the other man with him. He grabbed Christian's hair and with a yell that resembled an Indian War Cry flung the other man into the full-length mirror. Christian's head hit the glass, shattering the mirror on impact.  
  
Chris only stood dumbfounded. He'd never seen that aggression from the younger Hardy before. Only when he heard running outside the door did he make the effort to run towards Jeff, grabbing the Hardy at the waist and lifting him into the air away from Christian.  
  
The door swung open as Chris struggled at holding Jeff back. Edge, Rock, and JR stood in the door, shocked expressions on all their faces. Jeff flailed, trying to get back at Christian, the half conscious man groaning as he tried to push himself up. "Fuckin' let go of me! I'm not finished with him."  
  
Jeff ripped away, charging towards the staggering Christian again, this time the blonde moving out of the way as he guided Jeff into the space where the mirror once hung. Jeff hit the wall with a crack, falling onto his back, his head now bleeding from the impact. In seconds, before a punch could be thrown, Christian was lifted away by as of yet an unknown force. His eyes slowly focused on The Rock and Jericho holding a still fighting Hardy to the ground.  
  
"You son of a BITCH!" Jeff spat. "You cocky fuckin' son of a bitch."  
  
"Just bring it, boy." Christian mumbled. His head spun and he felt the blood running down his face and neck. He didn't know how he was still conscious but it didn't matter. He'd worry about that later.  
  
"I'm not a BOY!" with the last word Jeff yanked himself from the stronger grasp, diving to Christian again. Christian responded by pulling away too, but Edge was stronger and pulled back on him hard. Christian found himself dragged half way across the room by his brother and he watched as Jeff struggled harder to reach him.  
  
Christian laughed as he felt the darkness surround him. Oh yeah, he'd be gone in just a few seconds. But not before he really steamed the younger Hardy. "That's why she's with me. You're a boy. I'm a man."  
  
Jeff's eyes continued to flare even as Christian passed out in Edge's grasp. "I'll kill him that rat bastard, I'll kill him!" And Jeff pulled away again, this time collapsing to the floor. He stared at the ground trying to catch his breath as a pool of blood quickly began to form where his head hung. "Ah Shit!"  
  
And Jeff closed his eyes, trying to still the spinning in his head. When he opened them again, he looked up. The last thing he saw were Chris and the Rock approaching, a stupid grin on both men's faces. And Jeff was pretty sure they were smiles of pride. He smirked as he let himself collapse to the ground, the darkness enveloping him.  
  
*** What chapter is this again? I can never remember. God, anyway. So yeah, this is it. What'cha think?*** 


	13. Tell her?

Livin' on the Edge  
  
Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 for all the stuff things are rated PG13 though there is some harsh language. Rating will change to R later when things get too racy.  
  
Summery: Uhm.unexpected turns in events lead to . well . lots of crappy situations. Yeah I know, not too good. But give it a shot. Come on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. And when I say nothing, I really mean nothing. Hell, my floppy disk was swiped from the school's computer lab. So the superstar's belong to the WWF. It's WWF FOREVER!  
  
TimeLine: really makes no difference.  
  
Distribution: Just ask me.  
  
On with the story already.  
  
Jeff's eyes fluttered open as he took a glance around the room. Alright, mental check. Wiggle toes: check. Feel the ass: check. Move the fingers: Check. Move the head: Damn that hurt.but Check. Ok, now that everything seemed in order, Jeff pulled himself up into a sitting position.  
  
A hand immediately reached out, stopping him. "Don't do that. Just lay down."  
  
He smiled at the soothing voice and obeyed. Her voice could always do that to him anyway. "You're here?" he hoarsely mumbled and he licked his lips, trying to get the moisture back into his mouth.  
  
"Of course I'm here." She answered as she sat down in a chair at his bedside.  
  
Jeff slowly turned his head and his grin fell from his face at the tear streaks scorched on her cheeks. "I didn't think you would."  
  
Lita smiled, weakly. "I.Jay woke up yesterday and I, uhm, I had to make sure you were ok."  
  
"Yesterday? How long was I out?"  
  
"Well it's Wednesday." she answered  
  
"Wednesday!" The Hardy exclaimed, pushing himself up again. "I've been out for almost two days?"  
  
Lita sighed, pushing him back down again. "We thought you'd be up first. But I guess we were wrong. He's going to be ok though. There's no.permanent damage or anything."  
  
"Too bad." Jeff whispered under his breath and she looked up at him, he swore she probably heard him. "He's not too bad then, he'll recover?" he shot out quickly, his eyes straying from hers nervously.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be fine." Lita said. "But don't try to hide from me what you really meant."  
  
And when he looked back at her there was anger looking back at him. "Ok then. Too bad I didn't cripple him."  
  
Lita exhaled as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. "Why, Jeff? Just tell me why? Chris said he provoked you but you threw the first punch."  
  
"Yeah. That's right. And I'm not sorry about it either."  
  
"I hate this you know." She said. "What you two are doing?"  
  
"You think I like it."  
  
Lita opened her eyes, looking back at him again. "I don't know, Jeff. Do you? You've been out for blood since my wedding day. So I don't know what to think anymore."  
  
Jeff lay in silence a moment before sighing. "I know that there is only one thing I regret. And what happened on Monday sure as hell ain't it."  
  
"Just answer me. You didn't answer me." She demanded.  
  
"Because I can't." he quickly answered, meeting her gaze. "I can't answer you."  
  
She expelled a shaky breath, leaning back into the chair. "This has something to do with that night, doesn't it? That night last week."  
  
"Let's just say it's a continuation."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"No"  
  
Lita lowered her head into her hand. "Why not?"  
  
Jeff reached over, grabbing her hand and entwining his fingers with hers. She looked up at him as he spoke. "Jay is not the man you think he is. I am not the man you think I am. There is a lot that you don't know about both of us. And our personalities just clash. That's all."  
  
"Jeff, when personalities clash, it doesn't mean you go around beating the shit outta people."  
  
"And it doesn't mean you throw your weight around provoking a fight whenever possible." Jeff responded. "Andrew, Rocky, Helms, Torrie, Chris.they all see it. They see me for what I am and Jay for what he is. It's only you who can't see it and I damned as hell don't know why."  
  
Before she could respond, the door flung open. "Finally, sleeping beauty decides to awaken."  
  
"Morning to you too." Jeff mumbled through a smile at the man that entered the room.  
  
"Well, you better get your act together cuz we got a match for the next pay- per-view and we be taking the tag titles, my man."  
  
Jeff looked at Chris. "I'm so glad to see your concern for my well-being."  
  
Chris's grin fell from his face in mock seriousness. "Jeff, I'm happy to see you're awake. It gladdens me to no end that there is no serious damage to any part of your anatomy."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What happened that I don't know about?"  
  
The two looked to Lita, and Chris shifted uncomfortably when he realized the question was directed towards him. "Uh.what do you mean?"  
  
"When we brought him back to the hotel after he was arrested and he said that there were circumstances that he had to get away from. You knew what they were; I saw it in your face. And you know what sparked this last escapade. What don't I know?"  
  
"A lot." Chris answered, his saddened eyes meeting the redhead's tear filled.  
  
She gripped tightly at Jeff's hands, looking into the Hardy's eyes. "Why won't you two just tell me?"  
  
Jeff's resolve crumbled at the look on her face and he frantically looked to Jericho. "Chris, I can't."  
  
"No," the blonde said, forcefully. He could see it. Jeff was about to give. Damn that kid and his love. He couldn't say no to the girl and if he told her any of this. "Honey, it's just not that easy to explain. It's very complicated."  
  
She ripped her hand from Jeff's. "What do you think I'm an idiot or something? I know what people think of me. They think I'm naïve and stupid and can't carry an intelligent conversation for anything. Well, I know I'm not a genius and maybe a little simple when it comes to people. But that's because when you look too deeply you get hurt. I've been hurt too much and lied to way too often and I don't want that anymore. Now you two are lying to me and I can't take it anymore."  
  
As she walked away, Jeff bounded up grabbing her hand and forcing her to his bed. He grabbed her other arm with his free hand and forced her to look at him. "We do not think you're stupid. You are not an idiot and I don't care what anyone says. And I am going to be completely honest with you now."  
  
Chris reached out to try and stop his friend, but the Hardy shot him a glance, and Chris just bowed his head.  
  
Jeff lowered his head and ran his hands down her bare arms to hold her hands. As he entwined their fingers, he sighed before meeting her eyes again. "Your husband has tendencies of saying things. Things that I'm not going to repeat, because there is no need to. I'll admit it to you now. I don't like him. Not at all in fact. And the only reason why I tolerate him is because I couldn't bear to be away from you. A lot of us feel that way. I know that's how I feel, same with Chris." Lita looked to the blonde man who solemnly nodded, then back to Jeff as he continued. "Rock, Helms, Andrew, Matt, even Torrie. We only tolerate your husband because of you. You are that important to us. And the last few evenings, Jay has taken it upon himself to really try to get to me. And there are certain things one should steer clear from when it comes to me."  
  
Jeff swallowed before continuing, trying to steady his voice. "One, my bike; two, my pets; three, you; four, my family; five, you; six, my bike."  
  
Lita smiled, gently. "You mentioned me and your bike twice."  
  
"I know." Jeff said, seriously; and the smile fell from her face. "That is as much as I can tell you now. But I promise that you'll find out the rest soon. I don't want you to ever think that we'd lie to you or hurt you. Any of the people that I'd mentioned excluding your dear husband. None of us would ever hurt you or lie to you intentionally." He raised her hand to his lips, kissing the palm. "Do you understand that, baby? Never."  
  
She bit her lip, then quickly pulled her hands from his grasp to wipe her eyes. "You know, I just.I just want to hate you. I want to hate you so this entire thing would be easier."  
  
She bowed her head, sniffing and she didn't see the look of intense pain that fell onto Jeff's face at her words. She continued to speak as she stared at her hands. "But I can't."  
  
Jeff breathed a sigh of relief as the redhead leaned forward placing a soft kiss on his cheek before wrapping her arms around his neck. He buried his face in her hair a moment as he pulled her tightly against him, then looked up meeting the concerned eyes of Chris Jericho.  
  
God, could things possibly get any worse.  
  
*** Aftermaths set in. WHAT COULD HAPPEN NOW? OH MY GOD THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME. PLEASE POST MORE SOO. oh wait. No no, that's what y'all are supposed to want right? ^_^ If you do, let me know.**** 


	14. Time Apart

Livin' on the Edge  
  
Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 for all the stuff things are rated PG13 though there is some harsh language. Rating will change to R later when things get too racy.  
  
Summery: Uhm.unexpected turns in events lead to . well . lots of crappy situations. Yeah I know, not too good. But give it a shot. Come on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. And when I say nothing, I really mean nothing. Hell, my floppy disk was swiped from the school's computer lab. So the superstar's belong to the WWF. It's WWF FOREVER!  
  
TimeLine: really makes no difference.  
  
Distribution: Just ask me.  
  
On with the story already.  
  
THE FOLLOWING WEEK  
  
"He did what?" Test asked.  
  
"That's right," answered Rock. "Jay pissed him off and Jeff just walloped into him."  
  
Hurricane smiled. "Who won?"  
  
"Jeff did, of course." Rock walked towards the bench currently at the center of the locker room. "Although in the end, Jeff was hurt more.but he still kicked his ass. And as far as I can tell Jay's kept his mouth shut since."  
  
Test burst out of his seat. "That's great. I mean, it's about time. But what was it that finally set the kid off."  
  
Rock shrugged. "I have no clue. Actually nobody knows. When everything went down, only Jay, Jeff, and Chris were in there. And none of them are talking."  
  
"Chris has got to have said something." Hurricane said, walking over to his cooler and picking up a sports drink. "I mean he's got such a mouth on him, he's bound to have told someone something."  
  
"Well if he has, I haven't heard about it." Rock answered.  
  
"How's Lita taking it all?" Test asked, a more serious undertone to his voice now.  
  
Rock shook his head. "That's what I'm worried about." He paused, taking a breath before continuing. "See, she doesn't seem to blame Jeff completely. But she's not solely taking her husband's side. And to be honest, last I heard, she was in Jeff's room when he woke up. I don't know what happened in there, but she hasn't seen him since. She's been spending most of her time with either Jay or Adam."  
  
"How's Jeff taking it?" Hurricane asked.  
  
Test shot a mocking glance at Hurricane. "How do you think he's taking it? He's probably a wreck right now. Jeez, you know I'm glad Jay got his ass handed to him."  
  
Hurricane nodded. "Yeah, only I kinda wish I was the one to do it."  
  
Rock smiled. "Yeah well, I'm sure we'll all get our chance eventually. It'll only be a matter of weeks before he starts up again."  
  
+++  
  
Jeff slowly walked down the hall of his hotel. His mind spun as he tried to set his gaze on the targeted door. He paused just outside and knocked. After some scuffling the door creaked open. "Hey there. Do you think I can come in?"  
  
The door opened and Jericho motioned for Jeff's entrance. "Come on in and join the fun."  
  
"Thanks man." The Hardy said as he cautiously walked into the room. "I.uh.I need to ask you something." But his voice trailed off as he noticed another person in the room. "Lita? I.uh.I didn't know you were here. I'll just."  
  
The redhead stood, offering a small smile to the Carolina native. "No, it's ok. I was just leaving anyway." She turned to grab her coat, pushing her hand into her eyes a moment before facing the Hardy again. She nervously draped the coat over her arm, seemingly standing in silence, as if she didn't know what to do next.  
  
Jeff couldn't help but flinch at her nervousness before looking at Jericho. "I'm just going to use your bathroom." He looked to Lita. "It was.uhm.it was good seeing you." And Jeff quickly opened the door to the bathroom, slamming it shut behind him. He leaned against the door and slid down, his eyes starting to tear. God, she couldn't even look at him. Jeff rested his head against the door, listening to what was happening beyond it.  
  
"Lita, please don't go. He needs you, to talk to you."  
  
"I just can't, ok. I can't. I.I need to go. I need."  
  
"I don't think you know what you need."  
  
"How dare you! You don't know, ok. You have no idea what I'm thinking. You have no idea what has happened to me, ok?"  
  
"So why don't you tell me then. I want to help you. Why can't you just trust me? Or if not me, then Jeff. You could always talk to him in the past."  
  
"Because I don't want to. I just want everyone to leave me alone."  
  
"Sweetheart, I'd hate to break it to you, but you came to me."  
  
"And it seems as if that was a mistake."  
  
"Please, no. That's not what I meant."  
  
"Then what did you mean?"  
  
There was a pause, and Jeff strained to hear, fighting the tears.  
  
"I only meant that you came to me. I thought you wanted to talk. That's all. I'm here for you. Hell, all of us are. Even if you felt you can talk to Andrew or Helms or something. But we're all just a little worried. You know, want to make sure you're ok."  
  
She sighed. "I'm fine, Chris."  
  
"Then can you please tell him that?"  
  
"I.I."  
  
"He's a mess. Did you see him? It looks like he hasn't slept for days and God only knows if he's even showered in the last week. Can't you just."  
  
"No, I can't. Please, don't force this on me. I can't look at him right now. Not yet, anyway. I just need."  
  
"What? What is it that you need?"  
  
"I just need to get away. We're leaving. Now. The tickets are in my bag"  
  
"When will you be back?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
And with that, the door slammed shut.  
  
Jeff sat, motionless. She wanted to get away. Away from him. What was it? That she couldn't stand the sight of him. That she was now that repulsed by him that she couldn't even want to be around him. Jeff lowered his head into his hand.  
  
A knock on the door forced him to jump. "Jeff, you ok?"  
  
The Hardy wiped at his eyes and stood, opening the door for his friend. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"No, you're not." Chris said, watching as Jeff sulked his way towards the bed and unceremoniously flopped down. "Just give her some time."  
  
"Time?" Jeff exhaled. "What does she need time for? She just picks up and goes."  
  
"And I know you wish you were with her. But just trust me ok?" Chris said, patting his friend on the back. "It'll all be fine then she'll come back and things will be exactly as they were." Jeff nodded and Jericho bit his lip. God, he hoped it would.  
  
*** I'm off for Spring Break. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy the story. I'll post more around the first of April. Keep reading, and send those reviews. - C.C.*** 


	15. Bleed

To all my readers: Thanks for the reviews. I love them all so. And FYI, I've turned my bio into a bi-monthly rant. Check it out if you wish. Until next time, here's more story.  
  
Livin' on the Edge  
  
Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 for all the stuff things are rated PG13 though there is some harsh language. Rating will change to R later when things get too racy.  
  
Summery: Uhm.unexpected turns in events lead to . well . lots of crappy situations. Yeah I know, not too good. But give it a shot. Come on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. And when I say nothing, I really mean nothing. Hell, my floppy disk was swiped from the school's computer lab. So the superstar's belong to the WWF. It's WWF FOREVER!  
  
TimeLine: really makes no difference.  
  
Distribution: Just ask me.  
  
On with the story already.  
  
THIRTEEN WEEKS LATER  
  
"How's Jeff?" Jericho asked  
  
Matt shrugged at the question. "He won't talk to me. I have no idea."  
  
Edge sat down next to the elder Hardy. "Well, at least you guys are home now. For a while, anyway."  
  
"Yeah." Matt said, looking around the familiar house. "Maybe that time off that Vince gave us will let him get back into order."  
  
"You know as well as I do that he won't be better till she comes back." Helms said from the other side of the room. "And that's if she comes back."  
  
"She'll come back." Edge said, confidently. "If I know my brother, they'll be back."  
  
Helms shot an incredulous look towards Edge. "And if I know your brother, he'll take her as far away as he can and stay there."  
  
Matt nodded. "Yeah he probably took her off to Italy and they're in some villa in Milan."  
  
"My brother did not take her to Milan. He can't afford it. Plus Italy is not really his cup of tea."  
  
"Speaking of Italy," Chris interrupted. "Shouldn't the pizza be here by now?"  
  
"Is that all you can think about?" Matt asked, a slight irate tone to his voice.  
  
"No." Chris quickly defended. "But we've been talking about this for an hour now. And the thought of Italy brought pizza to my mind."  
  
Edge cocked his head. "Everything brings pizza to your mind."  
  
"That's not true." Jericho said. "There is one thing that doesn't bring pizza to mind."  
  
Matt held up his hands. "Sex, we got it. But we didn't need to know that."  
  
Jericho shook his head. "Actually no. It's Jell-O."  
  
"Wait then that means that sex makes you." Matt trailed off. "Forget it, I don't want to know."  
  
Chris bit his lip a moment, thinking. "Actually, Jell-O makes me think of sex and that makes me think of pizza, so I suppose you were right. Everything makes me think of pizza. Especially considering that Jell-O."  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"THANK GOD." Edge practically shouted as he shot up to answer the door.  
  
"What?" Jericho asked. "I didn't say anything."  
  
Edge swung the door open and a hyper redhead flew into his arms. "ADAM!"  
  
"Lita?" Edge hesitated only a moment before wrapping his arms tightly around her. "God, you're back!" He glanced behind her, finding no sight of his brother. "Where's Jay?"  
  
Lita pulled back, smiling up at the tall blonde. "He wasn't feeling well when we got home so he crashed. But I knew tonight was 'Guy's Night' and I just couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you all."  
  
"HEY, ADAM!" Jericho called. "HURRY WITH THAT PIZZA MAN. I'M STARVED."  
  
"You're not going to believe what I found." He called back. And he led Lita into the house and to the living room where Matt and Jericho were.  
  
"LITA!" Matt exclaimed as he hopped up, practically lifting the redhead off her feet with the hug.  
  
She laughed at his reaction and soon Helms and Jericho joined in the big hug. "Ok, guys." She said.  
  
Matt released her stepping back and smiling, however Jericho kept his grasp and took over holding the redhead in the air with his hug. "Ok somebody better put me down." She said lightly.  
  
"Sorry." Jericho said as he put her down, he and Helms stepping away from her now.  
  
"I missed you, Lita." Helms said, seriously.  
  
Her eyes met his and she hugged him again. "I missed you too. All of you."  
  
"We have more then enough pizza coming." Jericho said. "Li, you're staying with us tonight for 'Guy's Night'!"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "I'd love that. But can I see Jeff first. Where is he?"  
  
Matt pointed at the ceiling. "Upstairs was the last place I saw him. He was taking a shower. Oh he'll be ecstatic to see you."  
  
"I'll be pretty happy to see him too." She said, walking up the stairs  
  
+++  
  
Jeff stared into the mirror in his bathroom. Thirteen weeks. It's been thirteen weeks and she's not back yet. There was no hope. She wasn't coming back and there was nothing else to it. He had nothing now. Everything that ever meant anything to him was gone. Jeff walked over to the shower, turning the water on and letting the tub fill. He tested the water and when the slow trickle came out steaming hot, he stepped back to the mirror.  
  
He tilted his head to the side, looking at his beard. He'd been somewhat lazy over the past few months. Jeez, he really got straggly looking. But what did he care, he had no one to look good for anyway. Jeff shrugged, grabbing his straight razor and shaving cream from underneath the sink.  
  
He took both to the side of the tub, kneeling down as he started to shave away his beard. After some time, he was clean shaven and he placed the razor at the edge of the tub. He swirled his hand around in the water, and once high enough, shut off the stream. Jeff walked back over to the mirror, pulling out the electric shaver and scissors from inside.  
  
He cracked his neck one way then the next as he reached back at his long hair. With a sigh he brought the scissors to his head, cutting the long hair off and letting it drop to the ground. Piece by piece, he cut away more of his long blue hair. What did it matter now? He knew she liked the long hair and with her no longer here.well what did he need it for. It didn't matter anyway. Not like she'd ever see him again.  
  
Jeff's head spun as he worked into a frenzy cutting away his hair. Once short enough, he put the scissors down and picked up the electric razor, starting her up and cutting his hair as short as he could. It all had to go. She liked his hair long. She used to run her fingers through it and he couldn't stop the tear that slid from his eye as he remembered the feel of her running her fingers through his hair.  
  
Jeff closed his eyes tightly then reopened them, watching as he cut his hair at about a half inch from his skull. Yes, the shorter the better. The shorter his hair, the less he'd think about her.  
  
He placed the electric razor down, looking in the mirror now at his new hairstyle. He exhaled, running his hands over his head, feeling the way the stubs scratched his palm. He stripped down to his boxers and stepped into the water, easing himself down.  
  
He sighed as he leaned back, closing his eyes a moment to relax. When he opened his eyes, they fell upon the razor and he reached for it, twirling it in his hands a moment, just thinking.  
  
The door bell rang.  
  
Well, the pizza must be here. If he was going to do this it better be quick before they came up for him. There was no other choice. He'd already tried and there was no way he'd be happy. At least if she was here as a friend, she was still here. But now, there was no sign of her return. And Jeff couldn't take it.  
  
Excited screaming resonated through the door. But Jeff just shook it off, figuring that Jericho was just getting excited over pizza like he usually does.  
  
"For you." He mumbled as he tilted back his hands, getting a clear view of his wrists. His eyes glassed over, almost as if in a trace as he brought the razor to his wrist, slicing through skin and into the vein. He quickly switched hands, repeating the gesture to the other wrist, hoping there was still enough strength in that hand to get the job done.  
  
He was right. With both wrists slit, he hung one hand outside the tub, continuing to twirl the razor just above the floor. He submerged the other, watching intently how his blood swirled in the water, changing the liquid from clear to crimson.  
  
He heard someone; they were coming up the stairs. Well, it won't be long now. His head pounded and he no longer had the strength. The razor slipped from his hand onto the floor, as blood continued to drain down that hand and dripping onto the razor. His eyes rolled back into his head as the darkness engulfed him.  
  
The bathroom door opened.  
  
+++  
  
The piercing shrill that rang from upstairs had Matt Hardy jump out of his skin. "Sweet Jesus, what was that?"  
  
"I think its Lita." Jericho said, a shocked expression of his own.  
  
The four paused, all staring at one another for a moment before they rushed up the stairs. Matt reached the top first and continued charging towards Jeff's room. He burst in and looked around, anxious to spot the redhead or his brother. As Jericho bumped into him from behind, he looked to his left.  
  
Lita sat on her knees on the floor, her eyes fixated on the.  
  
"Oh God," Matt exclaimed as he raised a hand to his mouth, trying desperately to hold back the bile that was churning in his stomach. He had no idea how much time had past but he heard Edge's voice from Jeff's bedroom. At least one of them maintained their composure to call an ambulance. "Je.Jeff.I.Oh God."  
  
"Easy there." Jericho said, catching the Hardy as he stumbled back. Although Matt could tell Chris was fighting hard to keep his voice steady. "Just breath."  
  
Matt blinked a few times rapidly as his head stilled and he regained his balance. His eyes flew to Lita, noticing that Helms dove to her side and now held the redhead tightly against him. Although neither could look at his brother.  
  
"I have to help him." Matt said, pulling from Jericho as he ran to the tub side, throwing himself to his knees. "I have to stop the."  
  
"No, wait." Chris said, falling to his own knees at the Hardy's side. "We shouldn't move him. Is he, well."  
  
At his implication he heard Lita break into harsh sobs behind him. Chris looked to the ceiling a moment and tried to regain himself. 'Thank God' he thought as he heard multiple footsteps running up the stairs. Finally, the paramedics were here.  
  
**** So just when you thought that I ended the last one on a cliff hanger..well here this is. Heh heh Heh. Let me know what you think. I DUV ALL REVIEWS!!******* 


	16. A quick Snap back

Livin' on the Edge  
  
Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 for all the stuff things are rated PG13 though there is some harsh language. Rating will change to R later when things get too racy.  
  
Summery: Uhm.unexpected turns in events lead to . well . lots of crappy situations. Yeah I know, not too good. But give it a shot. Come on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. And when I say nothing, I really mean nothing. Hell, my floppy disk was swiped from the school's computer lab. So the superstar's belong to the WWF. It's WWF FOREVER!  
  
TimeLine: really makes no difference.  
  
Distribution: Just ask me.  
  
On with the story already.  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER  
  
Jeff slowly opened his eyes, looking around the oh-too-familiar hospital room. Wait, if he was here then that means... Damn it, it didn't work. He glanced down at his wrists noting the heavy bandages that wrapped tightly round. His eyes trailed from his wrists to the window. That figure...so familiar and he was looking right at Jeff.  
  
"What do you think you're trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"  
  
Jeff sighed as he looked away. "That's not it. I can't take this right now. Just don't say anything."  
  
"Watch your tone with me, boy. And we'll talk about this now."  
  
Jeff grumbled deep in his throat before meeting his visitor's eyes. "Dad, I said I can't handle this now."  
  
Jeff's father walked closer to his son's bed. "Well you're going to have to handle this now because you have no choice. So answer me. What were you thinking?"  
  
Jeff shrugged as he scooted further up in the bed, getting himself into a more erect position. "I told you already. I don't know."  
  
Gil Hardy sat down on the bed, resting his hand on his son's arm. "Don't lie to me. But it doesn't matter anyway. I already know."  
  
Jeff's eyes widened as he looked up at his father. "Wha.What are you talking about?"  
  
Gil smiled. "Don't you think I know my own son? You've been head over heels for that redhead for years. But I never thought you'd."  
  
Jeff lowered his eyes. "I couldn't take it."  
  
"This is not a solution." Gil said, raising Jeff's arm for emphasis. "You do not try to kill yourself because you don't get what you want. I didn't do this when your mother died. I didn't do this when we almost lost the house. This is not an option. Ever."  
  
"But she's never coming back. I don't want to live without her. Friend, Sister, lover; I don't care. I just want her here."  
  
Gil sighed. "You know she found you." As Jeff's jaw dropped, the father continued. "She was heading up the stairs to see you and say that she's back. She wanted to talk to you. And she walks in on you in the bathtub that damned razor on the floor and your blood everywhere but in your body, where it should be."  
  
"She found me." Jeff said, awed. And when Gil nodded Jeff raised his hands to his head, wanting to rake his hands through his hair. But once he felt the stubble he paused, a look of surprise now falling onto his features. "My...My hair." He ran his hands over his scalp then around his neck to his chin, noticing the complete lack of facial hair as well. "My beard. I... I don't remember shaving."  
  
Gil shook his head. "So you really were in a trance." When he saw his son trying to stand, he only helped. Knowing that when Jeff's mind was set it was just easier to go with him. When Jeff was standing, the younger man started walking towards a mirror at the far side of the room. As Jeff stumbled, Gil supported him more, taking his son where he wanted to go.  
  
When they reached the glass, Jeff shrugged away his father's arms and stood shakily on his own. He cocked his head, looking hard at his new appearance. When he raised his hand to stroke his jaw, his eyes fell on the bandages, noticing the large red stains still on his wrists.  
  
The door opened as Jeff held his hands in front of him, staring at his reddened bandages.  
  
"JEFF!" a voice screamed and the Hardy looked to the door seeing his brother and Jericho standing there. Jericho looked to Matt. "He's up. He's up! Go tell them."  
  
Matt nodded. "Yeah. Yeah!" and he ran out the door and down the hall.  
  
Jericho looked back to Jeff, his eyes wide as he ran to the Hardy and lifted him into the air with a hug. "You're alive. You're awake."  
  
Chris put Jeff down and looked the younger man in the eye. Jeff met the gaze. "My hair."  
  
Chris paused a moment then let out a hearty laugh, rubbing Jeff's head. "It'll take some getting' used to. But now you really got that baby-faced look."  
  
Jeff couldn't help but smile. "I suppose."  
  
"Ah, Jeff." Chris said, but the smile fell from his face as his eyes followed the Hardy's back down to his wrist.  
  
Gil walked up behind his son, resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Jeff slowly looked to his father, Chris then back down to his hands. "Dad? I'm sorry. I..."  
  
Matt burst back into the room, immediately running to his brother and wrapping his arms around him. "Oh, Thank God." He said in Jeff's ear. After a moment, Matt pulled away and Jeff looked behind his brother to see Torrie. She smiled weakly at him and Matt wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist, a comforting gesture for the blonde. Torrie exhaled then walked to Jeff hugging him too.  
  
Jeff pulled away, stepping back from Torrie and he continued walking backwards, away from all those in the room. His eyes glanced from one to the next spotting Chris, Matt, Torrie. He shook his head viciously before he could even focus on the others in the room. "No. No!" he called. "I don't want this."  
  
Edge stepped forward from behind Matt. "Jeff, we only..."  
  
"I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!" Jeff practically yelled as he stumbled back landing hard on the floor. As Matt hurried to his brother, Jeff pushed away. "Don't touch me. Nobody touch me! I'm not a pity case."  
  
The others could only watch silently as the younger Hardy struggled to stand again. As Jeff got to his feet, his eyes fell on Lita, standing behind Edge. But it gave no affect to him. He didn't see how she clung to the other man, almost afraid of him. Jeff made his way to the mirror, resting each hand to the sides of the glass, staring at his reflection yet again.  
  
After a moment of very uncomfortable silence, Gil Hardy spoke first. "Jeff.son."  
  
Jeff violently pushed away from the wall, the force sending him stumbling back again. But he caught himself, steadying his feet. "Don't Jeff son me. I ... I..." He looked at his wrists and tears sprung to his eyes. "I...I need new bandages. I need ..." And he started to unwrap his own wrists.  
  
Lita looked around, confused at why no one just stepped forward and did something. Fed up with the situation, she pushed past Edge. "Adam, get a nurse or somebody." The blonde Canadian nodded and ran out the door. She continued walking towards Jeff, tears now pricking her own eyes. "Jeff, stop it!" her voice forceful.  
  
He froze looking up at her as she approached stopping only inches from his body. And the two stood motionless staring into each other's eyes. After what had to be half a minute, Lita spoke first. "Please," her voice now shaken and pleading as she reached a hand to his cheek. "Please, stop."  
  
The instant he felt her touch, his resolve crumbled as tears exploded down his face. He fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Oh God, Oh God. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."  
  
Lita looked down at him and stroked her hand over his head, rubbing his shoulders. She had no idea what he was saying now, his cries making his voice a series of whimpers and sobs instead of intelligible words.  
  
She looked towards the door as it flew open and two nurses ran in, immediately rushing to Jeff's side. The two grabbed Jeff's arms, trying to pry him away from the redhead. He shook his head harshly and grabbed onto her, refusing to let go. "No. No, leave me alone."  
  
When the doctor entered, he stood stunned a moment, unbelieving of the scene before him. He shook that off and ran to help the nurses peel away the younger Hardy from Lita's waist. They pulled him away and towards the bed, but Jeff's eyes immediately grabbed the redhead's. They widened in fear as he saw himself being pulled away from her and he struggled against the medical staff.  
  
"Just get him to the bed. And get these people out of here." The doctor ordered.  
  
"No!" Jeff called, reaching for Lita completely unaware of the stunned reaction of all others in the room "Don't leave me. Don't leave me again. Please, don't go."  
  
Lita's lower lip quivered as a tear slipped from her eye. She looked to her left, spotting Jericho and locking with his eyes. The blonde seemed on the verge of a breakdown himself, and something else about his look.  
  
She raised a hand to her mouth, the shock of realization overwhelming her. She heard Jeff's continuing cries and pleads in the background as her eyes focused on the injection he was currently receiving. He did that because of her. He tried to kill himself because she left. He thought that she...  
  
As Jeff succumbed to the tranquilizer, Lita felt herself get dizzy. And she feinted.  
  
*** Yeah, so we're moving along nicely. Be sure to read my other stories. I'm also taking dibs on some other pairings of any divas with superstars you'd like to read. I have many ideas, just spit me some pairings and I'll see what I can do for some one parters for you guys. So review me an answer, Email me or IM me, just let me know. Other than that, let me know what you think of this chapter. THANKS AND KEEP REVIEWIN' *** 


	17. Rebuilding

Livin' on the Edge  
  
Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 for all the stuff things are rated PG13 though there is some harsh language. Rating will change to R later when things get too racy.  
  
Summery: Uhm.unexpected turns in events lead to . well . lots of crappy situations. Yeah I know, not too good. But give it a shot. Come on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. And when I say nothing, I really mean nothing. Hell, my floppy disk was swiped from the school's computer lab. So the superstar's belong to the WWF. It's WWF FOREVER!  
  
TimeLine: really makes no difference.  
  
Distribution: Just ask me.  
  
On with the story already.  
  
She felt them. A hand stroking her hair, a gesture meant as comfort. But she didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to see the look of disgust that would grace everyone's face. The look of blame as they accused her of forcing Jeff to do what he did. She couldn't face that, at least not yet. Lita lay silently, listening to the conversation around her.  
  
"Did the tranquilizer wear off?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Yeah." Jericho answered. "He only conked out for about five minutes. The adrenaline in his system had him up soon after. But he's calmer now. Well, at least he was when I left. How is she?"  
  
Lita felt Chris at her other side, running his hand over her arm then taking a seat. Torrie grabbed the redhead's hand, holding it securely in her own. "She's.I don't know. I just don't understand why she isn't up."  
  
"I have no idea." Jericho said, grabbing Lita's other hand in his own. "I mean she was watching Jeff and the minute he begged her not to go. God, and then she looked at me and I couldn't help it. I didn't mean to accuse her or anything. But she saw it. She saw what I was thinking."  
  
"Did you talk to him?" Torrie asked. "Is that why he did it?" she swallowed hard, showing her slight discomfort in the situation. "Did he do it cuz she left?"  
  
"He hasn't said anything to me, yet." Jericho answered. "But I talked to his father." He sighed. "He didn't seem to want to say anything either. It's killing him you know. Gil. Seeing his son like that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I remember years ago talking to their father. He always thought of Jeff as the cool, calm, collective type. And now seeing his boy in that state of hysteria.well, Gil didn't say anything to me of what happened before I got in there. And Lita, honey, I know you're awake and none of us blame you."  
  
Lita's eyes bolted open, a shocked expression on her face. "How did you know?"  
  
Chris smiled back. "Sweetheart, your grip has been getting tighter and tighter and."  
  
"I get the point." She said, taking the time to look around the room. "Where are we?"  
  
"Jeff's room." Torrie said, then continued at the question in Lita's eyes. "He was in that bed, but when he woke up, Matt convinced the staff to let him walk his brother around for a bit. He's hoping the movement might help to calm him more."  
  
Lita nodded, sitting up. She closed her eyes a moment then looked to Jericho. "Why did he do it, Chris? And don't give me any of that 'I have no idea' BS cuz I know you know. It was me wasn't it?"  
  
Jericho looked at Torrie who only shrugged. He sighed then met the redhead's inquisitive stare. "Blunt Honesty?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"Yeah. It was over you. At least that's what I think." Chris explained. "He thought he totally messed things up. And when you didn't come back, he thought that after everything you two have been through, he blew it. He thought he lost your friendship and your trust. And God knows that means the world to him. I guess he couldn't live with the fact that he betrayed you like that and he.well, he did what he did."  
  
Lita rested her head in her hands, lowering her gaze from those in the room. Chris let out a sigh of relief that he didn't have to expose everything he knew about the Hardy.  
  
After a few minutes, Lita raised her head. "I have to talk to him. Alone."  
  
+++  
  
Jeff sighed, contently. Happy that he didn't have to see that hospital room again, happy that his brother and father had talked the hospital into letting them go home. Granted they pumped him up with so many tranquilizers he felt like he was on cloud nine. But he was still home.  
  
He opened the door to his bedroom, looking around the familiar surroundings. His gaze fell onto the bathroom, and he saw the blood.  
  
Lord, they must have rushed so fast that no one thought of that. He opened the bathroom door fully and walked in, grabbing the sponge and cleaning solution from under the sink. After all, being his blood and all he should clean it up. He filled the tub with a few inches of water, swirling the liquid so the Lysol mixed well. He dipped the sponge in, soaking the tool before brining it to the floor, starting to wipe up the blood.  
  
As he diligently finished the floor, he wiped up the side of the tub, jumping when he saw another figure to his side. "Lita! God, you scared me." She looked to him and smiled. His gaze trailed from her face to what she was doing; gathering his hair.  
  
She was gathering his hair. Jeff shot to his feet, running into his room and grabbing one of his Neon Blue Handkerchiefs, tying it on his head. She loved his long hair. And that sorrowful look she just gave him. He didn't want her to see him like this. He glanced in the mirror at his dresser and made sure the cloth covered his head, keeping his short hair hidden. Yes, it wasn't the same because his hair didn't hang out from underneath like usual. But at least it wasn't as obvious now.  
  
With a sigh, he returned to the bathroom, nonchalantly walking back to the tub to wash that out as well. Only when he looked in, he saw it was already clean and Lita was rinsing out the sponge in the sink. "You didn't have to do that, you know."  
  
"I know." She said, intently wringing out the sponge.  
  
Well, this was just wonderful. He can't remember the last time he didn't have something to say to her. He couldn't remember the last time he was speechless in general. Marvelous. Now what?  
  
She grabbed his hand, a gesture that startled him, and he watched her unbelieving as she led him into his bedroom and sat him down on his bed. "Talk to me, Jeff."  
  
Jeff stared at her, unsure of this new strength he saw in her eyes. The naïve trusting Lita that he knew, no sign of her resided in this woman kneeling at his feet. This Lita was strong, wise, powerful, intelligent. Whatever happened to her during her time away, he didn't know. Jeff didn't care though. Because he did love the old Lita.but this new Lita, he found himself loving her more. He lowered his gaze and shook his head. "Nuh huh."  
  
She cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "I said talk to me."  
  
"I don't know what to say." He answered. "And please don't look at me." He reached up, taking her hands away from his face.  
  
Lita sighed. "Now why don't you want me looking at you?"  
  
"Because I'm not the same. I don't look the same. I'm not me."  
  
"Mmmm." Lita said. "I'm not the same either. And I don't look the same. But am I still me? Tell me, am I that different to you?"  
  
Jeff thought a moment, biting his lip. "You're not the same. But I like your change. I can still see Lita in your eyes."  
  
Lita smiled. "And I can see Jeff in yours. I can still see you, Jeff." She reached up to his head, grabbing the cloth that covered his skull.  
  
He quickly reached up, stopping her before she could pull it off. "Please, don't."  
  
She locked her eyes with his and reached up with her other hand, bringing his arm down. Then she removed the handkerchief. "You have no reason to hide from me. It's only hair. And if you want it long again, well then you'll just have to grow it back." She smiled. "Although if you think about it, you are more streamline now. That's got to serve some purpose in that crazy head of yours."  
  
Jeff laughed. "Yeah." He ran his fingers over his head. "I guess it does." He looked up and to the left a moment and Lita could see him thinking, slowly seeing the old Jeff returning in his eyes. "Now I can try that human water torpedo thing I always wanted to. You know they actually said I couldn't have long hair. Something about it getting caught in the catapult that hurls you out."  
  
Lita chuckled, leaning forward and hugging him. "Now that's the Jeff I love." She pulled away, her face serious and the smile fell from Jeff's. She sighed. "I want to apologize. For leaving like that. For driving you to. I'm sorry, Jeff. I shouldn't have run. I just didn't know what to do."  
  
Jeff smiled warmly at her. "It's not your fault. Not really at least. I was more disgusted with myself. I'm the one who's sorry. I pushed you away and I.I couldn't live with myself. It was the only thing I thought that I could do. I mean it was so long and you weren't back yet." He stared at his wrists, the red now hardened in the gauze. "I guess it was the easy way out."  
  
She looked at his hands, grabbing his wrists and looking at the bandage. "Promise me, you'll never do it again. I. I can't bear the thought of you not here. And when I found you."  
  
She trailed off as Jeff looked away, his eyes tearing. She reached up, wiping at his tears. "Don't cry. You had no idea I was coming back. And that's my fault. I should've called, let you know I was ok. I should've talked to you. Oh God, please don't cry."  
  
He looked back at her, the tears still in his eyes. "I . I need."  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
He sighed, gathering all the courage in him. "I need to hold you. Make sure that you're really here."  
  
Lita smiled at him, as she rose, allowing him to pull her into his lap. "That I can handle." As he banded his arms around her, Lita nestled into him, holding him - almost clinging - as well. "It's been so long, you know. So long."  
  
"I've missed you too."  
  
She had no idea how long they sat there, but she didn't really want to move. She'd missed this, missed him. And now that she was back, everything could go back to the way it was. She sighed contently as he wrapped his arms more tightly around her. She jumped when he spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry. I cried all in your hair." He said, smiling slightly.  
  
She chuckled at him. "That's ok, the salt's good for it. Plus I cried all in your shirt."  
  
"Let me guess, salt's good for that too right."  
  
"You always know what I'm thinking." She said, smiling beautifully at him.  
  
He settled her slightly back, but still kept her on his lap. He cupped her face in his hands, speaking seriously, his eyes screaming sincerity. "I don't want to lose you again. Ever. I never thought that I'd ever feel that way about someone. You know, people go in and out of your life and you just move on. That's what I thought happened, you just moved on. I couldn't take it and I guess I took the easy way out. I don't want to do that anymore and I don't want to lose you again. Just tell me what you want from me and it's yours."  
  
She reached up, grabbing his wrists and pulling his hands down into her lap. She stared at them a moment then entwined her fingers with his. "What I want?" She saw his nerves flashing in his eyes and his palms grew sweaty. But she didn't let go. "I want a friend, a brother. I want someone that I can tell anything. I want someone that will always be there for me. I want someone to love me enough to give a damn what happens to me. I want you, Jeff. I want what we had. And I want you to never do that to me again."  
  
"Done." There was no hesitation in his answer as he pulled her to him once more, hugging her with everything he could. Damn, did he want to kiss her now. Especially after she said she wants someone to love her.that she wants him. Sure in context she didn't mean that way, but she still said she wanted him. And it would take all of Jeff's self restraint to keep everything at bay. But if that's what he had to do to have her, then that's what he'd do.  
  
At least until the time when he could show her just how much he loved her. And Jeff knew that time was coming and quick.  
  
***Not finished yet. Getting there. Almost. Sorry it took so long. I hate finals. Let me know what you think *** 


	18. Lie cheat and Steal

Livin' on the Edge  
  
Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 for all the stuff things are rated PG13 though there is some harsh language.   
  
Rating will change to R later when things get too racy.  
  
Summery: Uhm…unexpected turns in events lead to … well … lots of crappy situations.   
  
Yeah I know, not too good. But give it a shot. Come on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. And when I say nothing, I really mean nothing. Hell, my   
  
floppy disk was swiped from the school's computer lab. So the superstar's belong to the   
  
WWF. It's WWF FOREVER!  
  
TimeLine: really makes no difference.  
  
Distribution: Just ask me.  
  
On with the story already.  
  
10 MONTHS LATER  
  
Lita sat alone in her home. They had all worked so hard to regain everything they once   
  
had. And it looked like finally, they all got it. Jeff was the eternal friend he always was,   
  
Adam was the brother she never had, Jericho was…well Jericho.  
  
She sighed, looking to the clock. It was 9:00 on a Saturday night and she was home   
  
alone. Christian had gone to his mother's earlier that day, saying she wasn't feeling well   
  
and he needed to take care of her. She wanted to go but he insisted she stay home; he   
  
didn't want her getting sick. She worried about his mother. And Lita felt almost useless,   
  
sitting alone while he slaved over his family like that.  
  
A knock on the door dragged Lita from her thoughts. She pulled herself off the couch   
  
and opened the door, a group of well-dressed wrestlers greeting her.   
  
"Lita, honey, hurry get changed." An ecstatic Matt Hardy said as he pushed his way into   
  
her house, the others following close at heel.  
  
"Yeah come on." Torrie coaxed. "We're all going clubbing. Hurry up."  
  
Lita smiled as they filed into her house, noting the difference in style. Jericho, Helms,   
  
Test, Stacy – Test's new love interest, Jeff… her eyes stopped on him and scanned him,   
  
head to toe. It had taken a while, but his hair was already just below his ears and he'd   
  
grown back that stripped beard thing he loved so much. Lita shook her head, unsure of   
  
why Jeff looked so good to her all of a sudden and looked to Matt. "Guys, I'm not   
  
dressed for clubbing. You go on without me."  
  
Jeff shook his head, smiling and grabbing her hand, pulling her towards the stairs. "No   
  
way. You're coming with us. Now let's go. You've been inside this house for the last   
  
few days and we're going out."  
  
Stacy laughed, grabbing the redhead's other hand and pulling her up the stairs. "Yes,   
  
let's go. And don't make me dress you."  
  
Lita pulled her hands away, surrendering as she continued up the stairs. "Anything but   
  
that. Please. I'll go. Just don't dress me. That last time was more then enough in my   
  
book."  
  
+++  
  
After an hour, Lita walked back down the stairs and into her living room where all   
  
awaited. "Ok, I'm ready. How do I look?"  
  
The group turned, looking at the redhead. Male jaws dropped at the sight and Lita   
  
blushed, looking down a moment. "God Damn" a voice mumbled, but no one really   
  
knew who said it. Torrie slapped Matt on the arm, closing the elder Hardy's mouth for   
  
him. Everyone else seemed to follow suit, straightening their appearance. Well, all   
  
accept for Jeff that is.   
  
Lita continued into the room. "I take it that I look ok then." Her eyes fell on Jeff and she   
  
smiled at his still stunned reaction.  
  
Chris nudged the Hardy with his elbow, hoping to break the kid from his trance. Didn't   
  
work. He leaned over, whispering so only Jeff could hear him. "If you don't snap out of   
  
it, you're gonna show."  
  
Jeff shook his head, clearing his throat. "Uh…Yeah. You look…fine. Just fine." He   
  
clapped his hands, meeting the eyes of anyone in the room accept Lita at the moment.   
  
"So, let's go."  
  
As the younger Hardy walked to the door, the laughter echoed behind him.  
  
+++  
  
They'd been at the club a couple of hours, and the night was just starting to heat up. Test   
  
had disappeared with Stacy about twenty minutes earlier, and no one had seen them   
  
since. The group now sat at a large table in the corner of the crowded club. Jeff leaned   
  
over towards Lita. "Do you want another drink?"  
  
The redhead shook her head. "I'm done for the night. Thanks anyway."  
  
Jeff nodded, looking over as his brother led Torrie out onto the dance floor. Jericho and   
  
Helms were making friendly with two girls at the bar. And now just the two of them   
  
stayed seated. Lita nudged his arm. "If you wanna go see if you can go pick someone   
  
up, I don't care. I'm fine just sitting here."  
  
Jeff shook his head. "Not gonna happen."  
  
"Suit yourself." She said shrugging.  
  
After a minute, Jeff scooted out of the booth reaching for Lita's hand. She looked up at   
  
him, slightly confused. He only smiled. "Come on, dance with me."  
  
Lita froze a moment. Jeff wanted to dance with her? Granted she hadn't really clubbed   
  
in such a long time and the offer was so enticing. But club dancing? That always got   
  
so…physical. So…intimate. And why did she care all of a sudden? She had no reason   
  
to get anxious. This was Jeff. Hell, and she came for a good time and that's damn well   
  
what she was going to have. She smiled back at him, accepting his hand and letting him   
  
lead her onto the dance floor.  
  
As he walked out, he exhaled a few times, trying to control his thoughts. 'Alright.' He   
  
thought. 'Just relax.'  
  
When he felt they were out far enough, he quickly turned, grabbing her around the waist   
  
and pulling her flush against him, settling his leg between hers. "Bet you weren't ready   
  
for this?"  
  
Lita gasped at the sensation, unsure of the sudden quiver in her stomach. But Jeff held   
  
her to him, his one arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her lower body fitted securely   
  
against his as he began to move with the music. He slowly ran his free hand over her   
  
cheek then down her arm eventually entwining his fingers with hers, then brought her   
  
hand to his lips, kissing the back. She gulped as her wide eyes locked on the intensity in   
  
his. He only smiled warmly and brought her hand around his neck.  
  
She snapped back, realizing he wanted her arm around him and shook off the charged   
  
feeling she got. She was a married woman for crying out loud. Not like Christian always   
  
acted like a married man…but... Oh hell, screw it. She was going to have fun tonight.   
  
Plus this was Jeff. Not like it was some random lush from the bar.  
  
Jeff tensed slightly, feeling her cold reaction, but she smiled back at him, and he relaxed.   
  
She pulled his head closer to her and he leaned down, realizing she wanted to say   
  
something. He turned his head, bringing his ear only inches from her mouth. His eyes   
  
widened as he felt her other hand pushing into his lower back, bringing him closer to her.  
  
She laughed at his reaction. "Let's see what you can do."  
  
Jeff pulled away looking her in the eye. Damn, he didn't know how long he could hold   
  
out. But screw that. This is what he always wanted. And he'd show her exactly what   
  
she was looking for. He grinned. "Just remember…you asked for it."  
  
+++  
  
Jeff was lost. With Lita in his arms moving against him on this dance floor, he didn't   
  
care about anything else. He didn't want the night to end. He looked down at her,   
  
watching as her long red hair flipped back and forth as she moved with him. He breathed   
  
sharply as she grabbed the waist of his pants, holding herself to him. When she looked   
  
up, her eyes meeting his, she only smiled. Jeff grunted, his mind really starting to fly   
  
now.  
  
"Hey, Jeff."  
  
Jeff looked around, spotting his brother behind him from the corner of his eye. He never   
  
loosened his hold on Lita, but he leaned back slightly.   
  
Lita looked up, watching as Jeff listened to his brother. An angered expression fell onto   
  
the Hardy's face as he stretched his neck to look across the club. Her eyes followed his,   
  
trying to look to where his attention had been drawn. Jeff looked back to his brother the   
  
elder almost calming his brother down. Jeff shook his head then turned to Lita, meeting   
  
her eyes. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
He tightened his hold, trailing a hand down her back and settling on her hips. "Nothing.   
  
Don't worry about it."  
  
Her confused gaze remained locked on his, trying to read what it was that he was just   
  
told. She could see it. She saw the anger, the aggression, the need to… her eyes   
  
widened. It was the same look. Her wedding day. That same look graced his face after   
  
he punched Christian. That same rage, the same…  
  
Lita's eyes fired as she forcefully broke away from Jeff, heading in the direction of where   
  
his attention had been focused not two minutes earlier. "LITA, WAIT!" he called trying   
  
to reach for her. But she was smaller and faster and easily slipped through the crowd.  
  
As she finally broke past the wall of bodies, her eyes scanned the scene in front of her.   
  
Her eyes widened and she couldn't stop the immediate tears from forming in her eyes.   
  
But she couldn't look away. Her eyes fixated at a single point…  
  
Christian sitting in the booth and another woman jamming her tongue down his throat.  
  
+++  
  
Jeff saw the flashing red just in front of him as Lita violently flipped her hair back.   
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled.  
  
Jeff's heart sunk to around his knees at the sound of her voice. The pain masked in anger   
  
nearly killed him. He pushed through the rest of the crowd, noting what occurrence   
  
stimulated her emotion. He'd known since Matt pointed it out earlier, and God how he   
  
wanted to just bring her over there to show her. But…he knew the pain she'd feel. And   
  
despite his attempt to keep her away, it didn't work.  
  
"I can't believe you! I can't believe you." She screamed as Christian pushed the brunette   
  
off his lap and eased out of the booth.  
  
He reached for her. "Look, baby. Just calm down."  
  
She furrowed her brow, pulling away from him harshly and stumbling back into Jeff. At   
  
the impact she jumped, quickly looking back and seeing the younger Hardy, a pained   
  
look on his face as well. She sniffed and looked back to Christian. The blonde man   
  
sighed and reached for the redhead again.  
  
  
  
When Lita flinched, Jeff pushed her behind him. "She doesn't want you to touch her. So   
  
I wouldn't if I were you."  
  
Lita wiped her eyes, quickly trying to regain her composure to face her husband. When   
  
she looked up and exhaled, she saw Torrie rushing to her from the bar. Lita pushed past   
  
Jeff, facing off with Christian again. "How could you? Just answer me, how could   
  
you?"  
  
Christian held up his hands submissively. "Look, she kissed me. I had nothing to do   
  
with that. I did nothing wrong. I didn't provoke her and she just had so much liquor, she   
  
decided to lay one on me."  
  
"Bullshit!" Lita spat back. "You were kissing her back. I saw you. Why are you lying to   
  
me? Is this the first time? How many other lies have you told me?" She felt Torrie lay   
  
her hand on her shoulder, and the redhead broke down, crying into her hands. Torrie's   
  
eyes met Jeff's then she led the crying diva away and out the door.  
  
Jeff's hatred immediately focused on Christian. And he smiled. "I told you. She was   
  
bound to find out. You son of a bitch, you deserved this."  
  
Matt and Helms walked to Jeff's side and when Christian threw a punch, Matt jumping in   
  
to block it. As Matt and Christian exchanged blows, Helms reached out, holding Jeff   
  
back and met the Hardy's eyes. "Go to her. We'll take care of this."  
  
Jeff nodded, making his way through the crowd and out the door.  
  
Once outside Jeff quickly pulled out his cell phone, dialing the number for Torrie's cell.   
  
As he held the phone to his ear, he prayed she had the thing on and that she'd answer it.   
  
"Hey, it's me. Where are you…yeah…take her to my place…I'm serious. I don't think   
  
taking her home is a good idea. She'd feel better some place familiar…Yeah I know.   
  
Just do it, please. I'll beat you there anyway…" Jeff smiled. "I have my bike…Trust   
  
me…I'll get there first…ok thanks…bye."  
  
***Between work and everything else going on at home, its taking me a little longer to   
  
post these. But I swear they're coming. And the others will be up very very shortly.   
  
Please Read and Review, thanks for the time and the comments. – C.C.*** 


	19. Don't Speak

Livin' on the Edge  
  
Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 for all the stuff things are rated PG13 though there is some harsh language.  
Rating will change to R later when things get too racy.  
  
Summery: Uhm.unexpected turns in events lead to . well . lots of crappy situations. Yeah I know, not too good. But give it a shot. Come on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. And when I say nothing, I really mean nothing. Hell, my floppy disk was swiped from the school's computer lab. So the superstar's belong to the WWF. It's WWF FOREVER!  
  
TimeLine: really makes no difference.  
  
Distribution: Just ask me.  
  
On with the story already.  
  
Jeff paced the small space just outside his front door. "God, where is she?" He looked one way, the next, then at his watch. It had been almost thirty minutes since he'd called Torrie. They should be here by now. But what if.  
  
What if something happened? What if she got into an accident? What if Christian found them and stopped them? What if.  
  
Jeff shook his head, trying to dispel the offensive thoughts. He did not want to picture that. Did not want to think of that situation. He sighed as he glanced down the road again, this time spotting a pair of headlights. His pulse quickened as he watched the car pull into his driveway and wrap its way to his front step.  
  
He saw her, sitting in the front seat, her head bowed and shoulders shaking. Jeff quickly ran to the door, opening it and falling to his knees. She slowly looked to him, her eyes grasping his. Jeff reached for her hands, holding them between his. "Oh, baby. Come on." He took his time standing, carefully guiding her out of the car. When she stood next to him, he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder. "Go ahead, Torrie." He called back. "I've got it from here."  
  
Jeff eased her through the door and kicked it shut behind him. "Come on, sweetie. You can stay here tonight." And with that said, he guided her down the hall and to one of the spare bedrooms in his house. He opened the door, flicking on the light. "Is this ok for you? If you don't like it, you can stay in ."  
  
"It's fine, Jeff." She answered in a broken voice. He released her as she continued into the room, walking over to the bed and sitting down.  
  
How he wanted to just run over there and hold her. But he didn't know if she even wanted him there, so he stayed put, standing in the doorway. "If you want me to leave or if you want to talk, it's up to you."  
  
Lita bowed her head and sighed. Her shoulders sagged and she paid special attention to her hands, staring at her interlocked fingers. She sensed him shifting and she looked up to him, reaching out a hand. "Come here."  
  
He relaxed as he stepped towards her, taking the seat next to her and grabbing her hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "I wish I knew what to say. But I don't."  
  
She nodded. "I know. So let me ask the questions."  
  
"Yeah sure. Go ahead. Anything you need."  
  
Lita blinked a few times then look directly at Jeff, her voice stern. "How long? How long have you known?"  
  
Jeff's jaw practically dropped at the question and he released her hand to nervously run his hand through his hair. "I.uhm. Well, you see.it was.uh. What makes you think I know anything?"  
  
"Not now, Jeff." At her tone, his eyes met hers and he crumbled at the tears. She pressed her lips together a moment before continuing. "Don't you dare do this now."  
  
He sighed, looking down. "I've known for a while. I've known it was in him since before he married you and then I figured he didn't stop when he did marry you and he proved my theory not long ago and I.I don't know."  
  
"And you didn't tell me?" Lita shook her head, pressing her hand to her eyes. "When? When did you know? Was it that night you attacked him?"  
  
"No." Jeff answered simply. "But that was the last straw. It was that night that I got arrested. When I said that I had to just go and."  
  
"Vent." She finished for him. "When you said you had to get out the pent up aggression, right?"  
  
Jeff nodded, standing up with his back to her. God, he couldn't look at her now. "Yeah."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"How could I tell you that?" he responded, turning to look at her now. "How did you expect me to tell you that? It's not something you bring up at random dinner conversations. You know, 'Hey, what are we doing this weekend? Beach right? And by the way, you know I caught your husband bangin a broad against the lockers. Oh no wait, it was skiing this weekend, wasn't it?' That's not what you do."  
  
"Yeah well, Fuck you too." She spat out as she shot to her feet and approached him, an angry glare in her eyes. "Who the hell do you think you are talking about it like that? This isn't a light thing. It's not some stupid petty . GOD!" She raked her hands through her hair as she tried to gather her thoughts. Her eyes met his again, this time sorrow, pain, and tears shining through. "Why?! You're a man! You should know. Why'd he do it?"  
  
Jeff's brow furrowed at her outburst, but he quickly held his hands up submissively. "Me being a man has nothing to do with it. Cuz honestly, I have no idea why he'd do it. I really don't."  
  
She looked to the ground confused. "What's wrong with me?" She turned, walking to the full-length mirror and looking at her reflection. "Is it my body? I mean, I know I don't have this double D chest, and I don't have great legs, and I know I'm not pretty." She cocked her head to one side. Then she swiftly reached down, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head, leaving her standing there in tight leather pants and a black lace bra. She turned to the side, running her hand over her abdomen. "I don't know. There isn't that much that's great. Maybe he just."  
  
"Stop it! Just stop it!" Jeff practically yelled, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths to steady is heart. "I don't want to hear you say anything like that cuz it's not true. It's not your body. There is nothing wrong with you. So you don't have a huge chest, that doesn't matter. And don't cut yourself short on your legs. You have an amazing body and don't you ever forget that."  
  
"Then what is it?" she asked, looking back into the mirror.  
  
God, she's killing him. He watched as she brushed her hair behind her shoulder, the curve of her neck driving him wild. He could see the tears in her eyes, the pain in her face through the reflection. "I don't know." That was all he could say to her. He shook his head. "I really don't know, sweetie. I don't know why he thinks he . I just don't know."  
  
Lita sighed. "So that's it isn't it." Her shoulders sagged. "He just doesn't love me anymore. God, no one does." She spun, her eyes intently focused on Jeff. "No one has ever loved me. I don't know what it feels like. If he ever did, he wouldn't have done this to me, to us."  
  
Jeff stepped forward. "That's not true. I love you."  
  
"That's not what I mean, Jeff." She said turning from him and walking the other way. "I mean."  
  
Jeff stepped towards her, grabbing her arm. "I know exactly what you mean!"  
  
She turned, looking at him, but he kept his hold on her. "I don't mean that kind of love. I mean the kind of love that couples share. The kind that a man and woman have between them like ." She sighed. "It's not the same!"  
  
"GOD, WOMAN!"  
  
"It's not!" she insisted. "I've never felt it. He never did love me. I thought he did, but he didn't. No one has. Why can't you understand that? NO ONE EVER LOVED ME LIKE I NEEDED!"  
  
She pushed past him, walking to the door. Jeff reached out, grabbing her arm with a rough hand and pulling her to him. The strength he used caught her off guard and she tumbled towards him, her hands grasping at his arms as she fell against. His other arm banded around her waist, holding her tightly to his chest.  
  
With an animalistic glint in his eye, Jeff crushed his mouth to hers. Lita tensed, pushing back from him, her hands shoving him back by the chest. But Jeff only tightened his hold, pulling her flush against him again, not letting her break his kiss. He wasn't going to let her go, not yet. Well, he already blew things between them by kissing her so he might as well.  
  
Jeff forced his tongue past her lips, kissing her deep and hard. And after a moment, he felt her release, the tension flowing from her as she brought her arms around his neck and reciprocated the kiss. He emitted a low grumble from deep in his throat when he felt her trail her fingers through his hair.  
  
When he knew he was getting a little too into the kiss, he pulled back, moving completely away from her body. As he stepped back, he watched her. She cocked her head, staring at him. And then her eyes widened, and she brought her hand to her mouth.  
  
Jeff shook his head. Oh God, what has he done. And the horrified look on her face just. "Oh God, I have to.I . Uhm." He swallowed hard, and rushed past her, out of the room.  
  
+++  
  
Jeff ran into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him and leaning back against it. How could he do that? And that horrified look on her face. Granted, she kissed him back, eventually. But, it didn't look like she meant to afterwards. "God, what have I done?"  
  
He bowed his head into his hand. What was he thinking? He practically rammed his tongue down her throat, and she was pushing away. He should've just let her push away. And now he ruined everything. He banged his head back against the door. And she probably doesn't even know how he actually feels.  
  
At the rasping on his door, he only sighed, knowing that he had to acknowledge it. He pushed off, turning and grabbing the door handle. He opened the door, but kept his eyes averted as he stepped back, allowing her entrance. She walked in and he closed the door. "Look, I know what you're going to say and."  
  
"No, you don't. Look at me."  
  
Jeff sighed, looking up at her and meeting her eyes. "I'm."  
  
She held up a hand. "Stop. You're bursting at the seams. Will you just drop the mask and let me see?"  
  
Jeff bowed his head, feeling the tears. His shoulders drooped and Lita stepped towards him. She placed her hand on his cheek. "Jeff, look at me." He obeyed, meeting her eyes. She looked intently, searching his eyes for something, anything.  
  
His lip quivered as he squeezed his eyes shut a moment, then opened them. "Lita, I'm."  
  
"Don't speak." She commanded, placing her hand over his mouth.  
  
She looked deeper into his eyes and Jeff swore he was drowning. He just kept falling and falling and God help him he was crying now.  
  
"Shhhh." She cooed, reaching up to wipe away a tear. "You say you love me." She said, her voice soft. "And not that friendly brotherly love, but the other love." She didn't remove her hand so he only nodded, keeping the eye contact.  
  
Lita pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. He followed suit, holding her tightly against him as he buried his face in her neck. He couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips when she ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his back. But he tensed slightly when he felt her warm breath at his ear.  
  
She kissed him, softly, only letting him feel her lips against his ear. "Jeff," she whispered. "Show me. Please."  
  
*** Sorry it's taken so long. Been really busy with work and everything else. We're almost done with this one too, so Review review. The more reviews, the faster I write. - C.C. PS: Yes, that is blackmail. *** 


	20. The Fire within

Livin' on the Edge  
  
Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 for all the stuff things are rated PG13 though there is some harsh language.  
Rating will change to R later when things get too racy.  
  
Summery: Uhm.unexpected turns in events lead to . well . lots of crappy situations. Yeah I know, not too good. But give it a shot. Come on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. And when I say nothing, I really mean nothing. Hell, my floppy disk was swiped from the school's computer lab. So the superstar's belong to the WWF. It's WWF FOREVER!  
  
TimeLine: really makes no difference.  
  
Distribution: Just ask me.  
  
On with the story already.  
  
Jeff sighed happily as he nestled further into the comforting embrace in which he was now held. Something just felt so right and he couldn't remember what.  
  
His eyes bolted open. Lita. He turned his head, looking down at her. God, he was laying on top of her, and they were still joined. He had to be crushing her. Realization hit him, memories of the very recent past. He tried to shift off of her, but she tightened her hold.  
  
"Don't go." She demanded, her eyes popping open to meet his. "Just don't move."  
  
"But I'm."  
  
"I said don't move." She commanded a little stronger, wrapping her legs around his waist to keep him locked in place. "Stay put."  
  
Jeff shook his head, trying to shake off the feeling of still being inside her, plus the look in her face. "I'm so much heavier then you. And."  
  
She smiled up at him, caressing his cheek and he couldn't help but lean into her touch. "I'm no weakling. I'm all muscle too you know. Now I said stay put, so stay put."  
  
Jeff sighed, leaning back down against her and placing his elbows to either side of her head so he could play with her hair and look into her face. "Why did you cry? I felt your tears. I was so caught up I didn't realize it. If you wanted me to stop."  
  
"That wasn't it." She said, softly. "No one's ever made me feel that way before. It was . God, I can't even describe it."  
  
He nodded. "I, uhhm.what now?"  
  
Lita's eyes searched his face, for the first time seeing him with his mask down. Completely vulnerable to her and why hadn't she seen it before. "I don't know."  
  
"Stay with me." He pleaded.  
  
She smiled at his request, pulling his head down and placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I want to, Jeff. I really do."  
  
"I sense a but."  
  
Lita sighed. "You showed me. Love. You showed me. And I love you. I do, please believe me. But I love him too. And maybe.just maybe I can fix what's wrong. Fix myself, fix us."  
  
Jeff pushed up from her, looking down at her with confusion etched in his features. She only let him move so far, still keeping her legs tightly around him. "Fix you? Fix . love." He shook his head. "I don't understand."  
  
"There's got to be something I can do. Something to."  
  
"No! There isn't. Why can't you." Jeff exhaled, closing his eyes a moment before meeting hers again. "Ok." He lay over her, his body pushed flushed to hers as he brought his head to the side of hers. "Wrap your arms around my neck." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Jeff, what are you doing?" she asked, obeying his request.  
  
"Just listen and feel, ok?" He felt her nod then closed his eyes, focusing on her, on everything about her. He continued, his voice soft and reverent as he spoke his thoughts and he gently wrapped his own arms around her. "There is nothing you need to change. You are beautiful and amazing and perfect just the way you are. I'm picturing you now. In my mind, I can see you."  
  
He both felt and heard her sharp intake of breath as her legs reflexively squeezed him tighter. She exhaled shakily, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.  
  
Jeff smiled, nipping a spot on her neck before soothing it with his tongue. "You feel that. This is what you do to me." He felt her chest shaking and she pushed her face into his neck, the dampness evident. She sniffled and he only held her closer. "It's not just your physical body. Not only this shell. It's the woman inside. It's you. Everything about you. Why can't you see that? Why can't you see what I love?"  
  
She was shaking so much from the intensity she couldn't stop the tears. "Jeff," she managed to crack out. "Oh God, Jeff." She wrapped her arms more tightly around him, clutching him to her, her nails actually digging into him.  
  
He nuzzled into her neck a moment before pulling back, his eyes trailing over her before eventually meeting her teary eyes. "My God, you're beautiful." She let out a tear filled laugh, and he brought his hand to the side of her face. "I want you. I love you. Baby, come with me. Be with me."  
  
Lita blinked a few times, staring into his eyes; the emotions almost enough to make her break down and sob; the feel of him everywhere kindling her passion but the raw emotion in his face keeping her grounded. "I.I can't promise."  
  
"Just tell me what you want. Even if it's only for tonight, just tell me."  
  
She sighed. "I have to try. Something, anything." He nodded, solemnly. She wrapped her arm around his neck. "But now, I just want to feel." And she guided his head down, kissing him deeply.  
  
When he couldn't breathe, he pulled back meeting her heat filled gaze. "Tell me you love me, that you want me." He said a bit breathless.  
  
"I love you, Baby." Lita said, smiling. "And I wish it didn't take me so long to realize it." She caressed his cheek. "I want you."  
  
"Jeff."  
  
Her expression fell serious, cupping his face in her hands. "I want you, Jeff."  
  
He smiled at that, leaning closer. So close she could feel his breath on her lips. He wiped away the tear that slipped from her eye then closed the little distance, kissing her.  
  
+++  
  
Jeff groaned as the telephone rang on his bed stand. His eyes still closed, he reached over, picking up the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Jeff, it's me."  
  
"Hey, Matt."  
  
"Hey. What's going on? Is she with you? Is she ok? We figured she was still there and Helms and I picked up her car last night and parked it out front of your house."  
  
Jeff opened his eyes, looking down at the redhead curled against his side, cuddled into his chest. "Yes, she's here. And she's ok, as ok as she's going to be. Thanks for the car. What happened after we left?" And Jeff absently ran his hand through her hair, she leaning against him with a sigh as he continued the comforting gesture.  
  
"Things got interesting." Matt continued. "Helms pounded into Jay like you wouldn't believe. I never knew he had that in him. I mean he took a whole new meaning to bar fight. That place was wild but in the fray Jay got out before he could finish. We were just stunned at Shane's complete and utter aggression. I mean he was always so somber and cool headed."  
  
"You sure it was Helms. I mean that guy is the one who kept me outta trouble."  
  
"Yeah it was Shane. You know how he feels about Lita. She's like a sister to him.hell she is a sister to him."  
  
"I know. I just never would've expected him to blow like that."  
  
Matt chuckled. "This coming from the man who hit him in the groin with a sledge then threw him through a mirror."  
  
"He deserved that and you know it." Jeff paused, realizing his voice was getting a little loud and Lita began to stir. He placed a soft kiss to her hair then settled further into the bed, pulling her against him. She mumbled something inaudible then wrapped her arm around his abdomen, holding herself to him as she stilled. Jeff continued as he pulled the covers further up around them, his voice a whisper now. "After everything he's done to her, she . He should be dead."  
  
"Oh my God, Jeff, you didn't."  
  
"What?"  
  
Matt sighed. "You didn't sleep with her did you? After everything she's just been through, you take advantage of her completely unstable condition and sleep with her. You realize when she wakes up, she'll probably be disgusted."  
  
"No." Jeff furrowed his brow, worry now in his voice. "It wasn't even me. She insisted she never knew love, I told her that I loved her and she asked me to show her. She kept saying she was ugly and worthless and I showed her otherwise. I showed her how amazing she is. I showed her." he trailed off, looking down at her. "Oh my God, I just took advantage of the woman I love." And he raised his hand to his eyes.  
  
"Look, Jeff." Matt said in a soothing tone. "You have no other choice but to ride it out from here. And you'll have to take whatever comes. Just please don't resort to doing anything to yourself. I don't wanna have to explain it to Dad again." And Matt hung up.  
  
Jeff hung up the receiver, lying there quietly a moment. How could he have done this? She wasn't in her right frame of mind.the hysterics when examining herself. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Jeff eased his way from Lita's side, carefully disentangling his limbs from hers and he slid out of the bed, pulling on a pair of boxer shorts and walking out of the room. It was around eight in the morning and damn did he need coffee. Lots of coffee.  
  
He poured himself a cup then strolled out onto his back porch, running his hand through his matted hair before rubbing his chest. Damn it was a little chilly out, he should have thought to put a shirt and maybe even pants on. Well too late for that, he wasn't going to go back in there now. And he heard the door open.  
  
He bowed his head, sighing and letting his shoulders sag. Then she was there, her arm wrapped around his waist from behind as she placed a soft kiss on his back. "G'Morning."  
  
"G'Morning." He turned in her embrace, looking down at her. She looked so beautiful standing there in his oversized tee-shirt and nothing covering her legs. He couldn't help reaching up to cup her face a moment. Then he sighed, shaking his head and stepping out of her grasp. "I'm sorry, Lita. I never should have done what I did last night."  
  
"Wha.what are you talking about? You regret it?"  
  
He turned back to her then and the pain in her eyes melted his heart. "No. No please don't think that." He stepped to her, grabbing for her hand. "I don't regret it. I'm sorry I took advantage of you. If you don't want to talk to me again or if you want to forget it then that's ok with me."  
  
Lita stepped further in his embrace, taking his coffee and placing it on the deck. "I don't want to forget, Jeff. I want to remember. Remember what it felt like, so I know. I didn't lie. I do love you. I do."  
  
He smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. She easily went with him, bringing her hands up to tangle in his hair as his tongue flicked at her lips. And she opened her mouth, deepening the kiss until they were both spinning. When she pulled away to breathe, she cuddled into his chest, pressing her cheek against him. He held her close and let out a shaky breath. "Run away with me, Lita."  
  
She shook her head against him. "I can't. Not yet at least. I . I have to see him. To make sure, I can't. I don't know." She pulled away to look up at him. "I have to see what he says."  
  
Jeff nodded, ducking his head. "I know." He mumbled.  
  
"Shhhhh." She hushed, reaching up to stroke his cheek. And his eyes met hers. "Jeff, I will never forget what you showed me, ok? But I need you to tell me something. Why didn't you move on? I'm married. Why did you still hold on?"  
  
"Because I couldn't let go. I kept telling myself if I just sucked everything up and done something before you started seeing Jay, I might have been the one standing on the alter that day. It haunted me. And I just couldn't let go. So I kept wishing, hoping." He trailed his hands up her arms, his eyes skimming her body. "And here you are. At least for now, here you are."  
  
She reached up then, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder. He could feel the dampness around her eyes and he returned her hug, holding her to him as tightly as he could. "I'll leave with you." She whispered against him.  
  
Jeff's eyes widened, not sure if he heard her correctly. "What?" and he pushed her back to look in her eyes. "What did you say?"  
  
Lita swallowed, steadying her voice. "I want to leave with you. Or just be with you. But I have to talk to Jay first. I'll get the divorce. Jeff, I want to be with you."  
  
He stood there dumbfounded. What? What did she say? His mind wouldn't let him believe. "What? What did you say?"  
  
Lita smiled at him, standing on her toes to kiss him lightly on the lips. "I want to be with you, Jeff. You. I'm gonna talk to Jay right after I leave here."  
  
"What?"  
  
She chuckled. "How about I show you." And she grabbed his head pulling him to her, and crushing her lips to his. As she forced her tongue into his mouth, her hand traveled down to cup him through his pants and he let out a loud growl before pulling away from her.  
  
"Wait. I understand. But we should go inside. Come on."  
  
When he would have pulled her to the door, she only shook her head. "No. Right here. I don't care who sees. I don't care who knows. I want you from now on."  
  
"Oh God, Lita." Jeff grounded out before kissing her hard, lowering them both to the deck as his arms bound around her.  
  
The two so caught up with each other though, they didn't see the figure of a man slip behind a tree and sneak towards his gate. How dare he do that? How dare Jeff lay a hand on Lita? He couldn't hear what they were saying; only saw the way the Hardy ravaged the woman's lips. The way he took such control and she so willingly surrendered to him. How long has this been going on? The man scowled as he ran down Jeff's driveway, hopped in his car, and sped off.  
  
*** NICE LONG ONE HERE SINCE IT TOOK THEM FOREVER TO ACT!!! BOO YAH BABY. LET THE REVIEWS COMETH!!!*** 


	21. A Final Confrontation

Livin' on the Edge  
  
Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 for all the stuff things are rated PG13 though there is some harsh language.  
Rating will change to R later when things get too racy.  
  
Summery: Uhm.unexpected turns in events lead to . well . lots of crappy situations. Yeah I know, not too good. But give it a shot. Come on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. And when I say nothing, I really mean nothing. Hell, my floppy disk was swiped from the school's computer lab. So the superstar's belong to the WWF. It's WWF FOREVER!  
  
TimeLine: really makes no difference.  
  
Distribution: Just ask me.  
  
On with the story already.  
  
Lita sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair before opening the door to her home. She didn't regret what she told Jeff. She wanted to leave with him. Get the divorce and leave Christian. But it sounded much easier than she knew it would be. Jeff wanted to come with her, but no. He couldn't. That would make things worse and Lita knew she had to do this alone.  
  
"Is that you, babe?"  
  
Lita jumped slightly, peeking around the corner and spotting him on the couch. He looked so calm and collected. "Yeah it's me. And don't call me babe." She knew the only way to do this was to be angry. Be vindictive.  
  
Christian smiled. "You know what I meant. I'm just glad your home."  
  
He stood and walked to her. But she pulled from his grasp. "Don't touch me. Why? Why are you doing this? I don't understand you."  
  
"What's not to understand?" Christian answered. "I'm just trying to hug my wife."  
  
Lita shook her head. "No No No. I'm not that stupid, Jay. Why did you cheat on me? How many women? How many?"  
  
Christian sighed. "If I answer you will that make you happy." She nodded curtly and he continued. "Fifteen different lovers, ok? Fifteen."  
  
Lita's eyes widened. "Fif. Fifteen different women."  
  
Christian lowered his eyes. "Lovers. Fifteen lovers."  
  
Lita just stared at him, a few moments. His emphasis sinking in before she raised a hand to her mouth. "Lovers? SO that means you ." Her stomach clenched.  
  
"I really didn't mean that one. I was so drunk it wasn't even funny." He made the excuse but it still made no difference to Lita.  
  
Her eyes brimmed with tears, but she refused to shed them. Not only fifteen but he was so nonchalant. Like this wasn't a problem. "Did you use protection?"  
  
"Sometimes." Christian answered. "But I've been tested regularly and I don't have anything."  
  
Lita's eyes flared. "You SHIT HEAD. It takes six months for some of this stuff to show up." She ran her hand through her hair. "God DAMN IT I COULD HAVE SOMETHING AND THAT MEANS ."  
  
Christian's eyes darkened as she trailed off. "Who'd you fuck?"  
  
Lita's eyes widened. How did he know she was thinking about Jeff. "What?"  
  
"I know you, Lita. I know exactly how to read you. Who are you afraid that you infected?" He paused a moment then his features darkened even more. "It's that fucking Hardy asshole isn't it?"  
  
"Don't you dare call him that." She retorted, anger infused in her voice this time. "He showed me more in a night then you did this entire marriage. I want out and out now."  
  
"And how long have you been toying with the little fuckboy?" Christian asked, mock humour in his voice.  
  
"YOU DROVE ME TO HIS ARMS." Lita hollered back. "After I saw you."  
  
Christian chuckled. "And you're leaving me for him huh? You think he loves you? You think he gives a shit." Lita turned her back, but Christian simply stood directly behind her, speaking in her ear. "He just wants you for this." And for emphasis he pushed his hips into hers for a moment and Lita spun, slapping him then setting her jaw.  
  
"Don't you dare. Get the hell away from me."  
  
Christian only smiled at her then crossed his arms. "Oh come on, Li. Don't act all modest. You just doing this to get back at me. I'm sorry for cheating and all that ok?"  
  
He reached for her again but she pulled her arm away. "No, it's not ok. I won't be placated. I'm still leaving with Jeff. I don't care, I just wanted to tell you to your face first. Tell you that I'm strong enough now and I'm leaving you."  
  
Christian's clenched his teeth. "And what is it exactly that you expect to find with your new love boy now huh? You think things will be better, easier. I keep telling you he doesn't love you. How could he? You're left-overs."  
  
She turned her back. "No, that's not true. Don't say that."  
  
Christian grabbed her forcefully, spinning her so he could see her. "What'd you do, huh?  
  
"I don't know what you talking about." Lita said, walking away and up the stairs. She turned the corner and grabbed a duffel bag from the closet before moving into the room. She knew he followed her and she looked over to see him standing in the doorway. "Just shut up and leave me alone."  
  
Christian shook his head as she stuffed clothes into her bag. No, this couldn't be happening. How dare she? That two-bit . "So what'd you do, Li. Huh? Did he eat you out, or you sucked him hard didn't you. Did you let him fuck you up the ass? You whore, that's all you are to him. Just some hot screw."  
  
Lita's eyes blazed as she spun to look at him. "SHUT UP! It's not dirty. I'm not a whore. I at least loved the guy that I screwed. Did you love your whores, Jay? NO! Don't you even START to make me feel guilty about this. After all the hell I've been put through at your expense from my friends and family, I'm done. I won't do it anymore. I don't need you. I never did; only now I realize it." She turned back to finish packing. "I'm sorry. You're not the man I thought you were, no, hoped you were. Jeff is." She shouldered the bag and turned towards him again.  
  
Christian smiled. "Yes. This is her." At Lita's perplexed look, he continued. "This is the Lita I fell in love with. This is the Lita that I wanted, that would have satisfied me. This hot-blooded, so very alive, spitfire. This is the woman I loved. This is the woman I married." He walked to her, reaching out for an embrace.  
  
Lita turned her head, pushing past him and to the door. "This woman was always inside. And it's this woman that you love that's leaving you." She took out her cell phone, dialing his number. She held it to her ear, her eyes boring through his. "Jeff? Hey, it's me. I'm ready. . Ok, I'll wait for you here. . Mmm hmmm . ." She smiled and Christian's manner darkened. "I love you too, baby. See you soon." She clicked her phone shut and held her head high, staring him down. "I'm stronger than you now."  
  
"And what are you going to do huh? Where you going to go? And what about Vince? You think you two will have jobs when this is over. The scandal and everything. Vince will back me and you two will be out of work."  
  
Lita shook her head. "Stephanie and Linda will back me. I'm not worried about my job. Jeff and I bring in more pops and merchandise then you ever did. We are profit, you aren't. I'm not worried about that."  
  
Christian shoved past her and down the stairs, grabbing his jacket off the railing and heading towards the door. "You'll be in for a surprise when Jeff leaves you high and dry. It's Jeff, he never commits. And you'll be begging to come back to me. Since all you are to him is a good lay. You slut. At least I never flaunted my cheating in front of you. You two-cent whore, he will never love you. No one could, you filthy bitch."  
  
He threw open the door and slammed it shut behind him leaving Lita standing in the foyer near tears.  
  
+++  
  
Jeff sat at the bar, his hand on his arm, his eyes averted. "And everything sucks right now."  
  
Edge took another drink from his shot glass. "So you're just going to run away."  
  
"It's the only thing I can do. The only thing we can do, for her now at least." Jeff lifted his head, swirling his drink in his glass. "I've got to get her away before he hits her or does something worse. I mean it's bad enough he's been cheating and all this whole time. She deserves better."  
  
"And you're better."  
  
"Christ, anyone would be better. I just don't want to see her hurting anymore. I'm sick of it."  
  
Edge sighed. "I still don't like this. Plotting against my brother. She's his wife. They're bond is a holy thing it's not just some hap hoe contract. It's binding in the eyes of not only the state, but God."  
  
Jeff looked to Edge. "It is a binding contract. But if one doesn't keep up their part of the deal, why should the other?"  
  
"So does that mean that if I don't give you back something you borrowed from me, that you are allowed to do the same."  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Yes, you did. You said that if one doesn't, then the other doesn't have to. What kind of morals are those, Jeff?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You don't know. Really. So you're just going to pick up with my brother's wife, run off to New York where you want me to go to the airport to by the tickets for you just to make sure you get them so you can leave tonight. You want me to participate in the destruction of my brother's marriage and against the covenant their marriage holds in the eyes of my Lord."  
  
"No." Jeff answered, finding his voice. "I want you to help me get a friend away from an abusive jack ass who doesn't give two shits about the woman he married. Yeah, marriage is sacred, blah blah blah. Who gives a Fuck if Jay never did anyway? Don't you see that it is only sacred and binding and all that if both members live it as such. She's filing for divorce and right now it's safest for her to get the hell away from him before he hurts her any more." Jeff bowed his head. "I don't think I can handle it if he hurts her anymore. Without killing him at least."  
  
Edge sighed. "And you want me to help?"  
  
"Please, Adam." Jeff pleaded. "You know what she's going through. She's talked to you. You know how much she's hurting. How she thinks that she's nothing. As her friend you should know that's bullshit. How we all know who she really is and how amazing she really is. And how everything about her is just so fun and . alive."  
  
"Jeff, don't talk to me like that." Edge said, uneasily. "I know her. I know that she's been hurting since she married my brother. I know that she isn't happy and hasn't been since the two of you squared off in the locker room. But I also know that my brother loves her. Whatever part of him that is still the man I grew up with does love her."  
  
"And you love her too. You're a brother to her too." Jeff countered. "Look at how unhappy she is. And look at how happy I make her." He rubbed his eyes. "The way she is with me. I know I make her happy. The way she'd smile at me. The way she'd look at me and respond to me. I just know it. And I know this is right. Please, Adam, help me. For her if not for me. Please."  
  
Edge sat in silence, the thoughts running through his head. He didn't know what to do, didn't know what he should do. Jeff took out his cell phone, the ringing breaking the silence. Edge watched as Jeff raised the phone to his ear. Then Jeff smiled. "Hey, honey. How are you, is everything fine? . Alright, just wait outside and I'll be right there. We're gonna leave this place and everything will be fine." He lowered his voice. "And I'm going to love you until you can't even walk, and never stop. ." He smiled at her little hum of approval. "I love you so much, baby. I'll be right there." His smile widened when she reciprocated his profession and Jeff clicked his cell shut, looking over to Edge. "Can I count on you?"  
  
Edge nodded, solemnly. "Yes, Jeff. I'm with you. I'll get the tickets and meet you at parking lot B. Just come to me there. And don't bring Lita with you. I don't want her to know I helped."  
  
Jeff furrowed his brow. "But I'm sure she'll be grateful."  
  
Edge shook his head. "Please. Just do this for me ok. Don't tell her. Just tell her that I love her and that I'm doing this for her. Ok."  
  
Jeff nodded, "Of course. I will. Thank you, Adam. Just thank you."  
  
And Jeff ran out of the bar, leaving Adam with his newly filled double shot of Scotch and Soda.  
  
*** Sorry it's been so long with this one. . ... but let me tell you. It's almost over. IT"S COMING. Then I'm gonna post the rest of Transcending, and Countdown to the Top, and A Wrinkle in Time, and all the one parters. Don't worry ... the fics are coming. So if you like my stuff, like hate whatever...let me know. I LOVE REVIEWS.*** 


	22. FIN

Livin' on the Edge  
  
Author: Crimson Coin  
  
Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG13 for all the stuff things are rated PG13 though there is some harsh language.  
Rating will change to R later when things get too racy.  
  
Summery: Uhm.unexpected turns in events lead to . well . lots of crappy situations. Yeah I know, not too good. But give it a shot. Come on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. And when I say nothing, I really mean nothing. Hell, my floppy disk was swiped from the school's computer lab. So the superstar's belong to the WWF. It's WWF FOREVER!  
  
TimeLine: really makes no difference.  
  
Distribution: Just ask me.  
  
On with the story already.  
  
Jeff knocked hard on the door to Lita's home. Damn it where was she? He bit his lip, worried that something happened and he missed it. Or she changed her mind and wasn't leaving with him. He turned, digging through the garden for the fake rock, and he removed the key from inside. With a shaky hand, he inserted the key into the lock and opened the door.  
  
"Lita." He called. "Where are you? Is everything ok?" All he heard was a small whimper echoing through the big house. He carefully followed it. Then there she was, sitting on the floor of the hallway, recoiled into a small ball. He fell to his knees at her side. "Lita, honey, what's wrong?"  
  
She looked up at him and flung herself into his arms, clutching at him, her entire body trembling. "I . I . he . can't ."  
  
"Shhhh." Jeff hushed, rubbing her back and holding her tightly. "Whatever he said to you, it's bull. Don't believe him. Whatever he said to you is not true. Think about it, baby. The best thing in his life is walking out on him because he's an asshole. And because I love you."  
  
A teary laugh slipped past her lips and she nuzzled into his neck, wrapping her arms more tightly around him.  
  
He stuck out his lip in a pout. "You think me loving you is funny. I wasn't exactly going for funny there but ."  
  
She silenced him, pressing her lips to his. She kissed him gently at first but quickly turned to forcefully and passionate. She pulled back, just looking at him, her eyes trailing his features. She reached up, tracing his lips with her finger, her eyes glued on the wonderful curve of them. She licked her lips.  
  
Jeff smiled. "You see something you like?" And he peeked his tongue out, licking her finger a moment and loving the way her lips parted with a sigh.  
  
"Take me away, Jeff." Lita said, her lips meeting his again.  
  
"I'm never letting you go now."  
  
Lita laughed. "This sounds like a crappy romance novel."  
  
Jeff helped her to her feet, reaching down and shouldering the duffel bag she'd packed earlier. "No it's not. Romance novels end tragically. We're heading towards happily ever after."  
  
Lita smiled and followed him to the door. He jogged ahead, opening the door for her and helping her into the passenger seat. He ran to the other side getting in himself, starting the engine and taking off for the airport.  
  
They rode in silence for some time, and eventually Lita reached over, grabbing Jeff's hand in her own and holding it in her lap. Jeff glanced to his side, smiling at her and she smiled back. "Jeff, we can be happy now, right?"  
  
"Of course we can."  
  
"And you won't cheat on me."  
  
He pulled the car to a stop at the red light and looked to her, cupping her chin in his hand and guiding her closer to him. "Never. And whatever I have to do to prove it, I'll spend my life doing." He kissed her softly before pulling back, continuing down the road.  
  
She smiled, ducking her head. "Thank you."  
  
He reached over, grabbing her hand in his and toying with her fingers. They drove like that the rest of the way to the airport. Jeff pulled the car up to the entrance for the terminal, stopping the car and turning to her. "Lita, honey, I have to go get the tickets from someone in the parking lot. You wait for me inside the terminal, ok?"  
  
Lita shook her head, gripping his hand. "No. I don't want to lose you. Can't I come with you? Please."  
  
"I can't, honey." Jeff said, though he found it hard. "I promised him I wouldn't let you know who he was till later. But that he's doing it cuz he loves you and wants you to be happy, and if that's with me then so be it."  
  
Lita smiled. "But I just want to go with you. Please it won't be that big a deal."  
  
Jeff smiled back, a sly smile that melted her heart. "I tell you what. Why don't we join the mile high club?"  
  
Lita's eyes widened. "Jeff. That . we can't . we . it's . That would be fun!"  
  
"That's my girl." Jeff drawled back. "Now trust me, baby. I won't be long. I'm gonna park the car, get the tickets and come right back to you. I ain't going anywhere else ok?"  
  
She bit her lip a moment before fisting his shirt, pulling him to her in a deep sound kiss. He groaned when he felt her tongue, the thought of actually being with this woman enough to drive him mad. Then she broke the kiss, smiling at him as she traced his jaw with her finger. "I'll be waiting."  
  
"You better be."  
  
+++  
  
Edge paced the parking lot. It was dark and empty, only his truck parked in one spot. Where was that boy? He shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. One side, the tickets, his fingers playing with paper.  
  
Edge shook his head with a sigh. Why did he agree to help Jeff? Why did Christian have to be the way he is? Either way though, Christian was still his brother. And Edge knew it was his fault that Lita was leaving Christian. Maybe if he'd have tried to suppress Jeff, control the younger man. Maybe if he let Lita know he was there for her and that Christian will wake up eventually. Yes, that's it. Christian would wake up and realize what a great woman he really had.  
  
But no, Jeff got to her first. Jeff stole his brother's wife. His best friend stole his brother's wife. Edge ground his teeth, thinking back to what he saw that morning. Lita in Jeff's arms on his porch. He couldn't get the image of them out of his mind. The sight of her so completely submissive to him. The thought of the younger Hardy, his best friend with his brother's wife. And he was helping him. Edge knew he was helping his brother's wife run away. NO! He couldn't do that. He couldn't let it end this way. He had to fix things. It was his responsibility for fixing what he started, what he let go on for far too long.  
  
As Jeff drove up and parked the car on the other side of Edge's truck, the blonde Canadian fisted his other pocket. The gun he'd just bought at that pawnshop on Third. He wasn't really sure why he bought a gun. He was raised to think that a man never really needed one. But it felt right, stroking the barrel, fisting the handle. He felt strong and he knew that it would be a necessary thing. The gun that would solve his problems, his brother's feuds, Lita's torment.  
  
Jeff jumped out of the car running towards Edge with a smile. "I'm so glad you're here. Do you have the tickets?"  
  
Edge nodded, plainly, his eyes glassed as he pulled the tickets from his pocket and held them out to the Hardy.  
  
"Thanks man," Jeff said reaching for them. "It means so much that you ."  
  
But Edge wouldn't let go. He kept his grip firm and shook his head, viciously. "I can't. I can't. I can't. Too much. It's too much. No choice."  
  
Jeff cocked his head. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Edge pulled the gun from his pocket, pointing it at the Hardy, the small tag still hanging from the trigger guard. "I can't do this. I have to. I can't do this. I have to."  
  
Jeff's eyes widened. "Adam, what are you doing?"  
  
"I have to fix it. It's my fault. I can fix it." Edge's hand shook with intensity, his body almost twitching as he stared at the Hardy.  
  
"Don't do this Adam." Jeff said, raising his hands, submissively.  
  
Edge cocked the gun. "It's blood, Jeff. I'm sorry."  
  
Jeff shook his head, pleading. "Please, Adam. Think about her."  
  
"I am."  
  
The gun fired.  
  
+++  
  
Lita sat anxiously inside the terminal, her eyes trailing one way then the next. She looked at her wristwatch then back to the door. Not long now. Soon she and Jeff could leave. They could be happy. Soon. She bit her lip, standing and playing with her fingers, a nervous gesture that's grown habitual lately. Yes, soon.  
  
FIN  
  
Runaway Train by Soul Asylum  
  
Call you up in the middle of the night Like a firefly without a light You were there like a blowtorch burning I was a key that could use a little turning So tired that I couldn't even sleep So many secrets I couldn't keep Promised myself I wouldn't weep One more promise I couldn't keep It seems no one can help me now I'm in too deep there's no way out This time I have really led myself astray Runaway train never going back Wrong way on a one way track Seems like I should be getting somewhere Somehow I'm neither here nor there Can you help me remember how to smile Make it somehow all seem worthwhile How on earth did I get so jaded? Life's mystery seems so faded I can go where no one else can go I know what no one else knows Here I am just drownin' in the rain With a ticket for a runaway train Everything is cut and dry Day and night, earth and sky Somehow I just don't believe it Bought a ticket for a runaway train Like a madman just a laughin' at the rain Little out of touch, little insane Just easier than dealing with the pain Runaway train never comin' back Runaway train tearin' up the track Runaway train burnin' in my veins Runaway but it always seems the same  
  
*** And so it ends. And just for measures, there is no sequel ... the story ends here. Because ... well ... really think about it. What else could I write? Thanks to all my readers and please review. The more reviews, the more total stories I write, so let's keep 'em coming. Read, Write, Be Free. - C.C.*** 


End file.
